In the night
by msarahv
Summary: Will meets Sonny at his parents' house and doesn't like him very ..
1. Chapter 1

**Noncanon, at odds with the show's continuity, out of character, silly, just for fun two-shots, that I just felt like writing. Maybe you'll like it though, who knows...**

Will is walking to his grandmother's pub, looking forlorn. He pushes the door open and almost bumps into Daniel. "Oh, hi Doctor Jonas, sorry I didn't see you!" "It's OK, Will. How are you?" Will wears a forced smile "I'm fine, thanks and you ?" Dan doesn't seem placated and puts one hand on Will's shoulder. "Seems like you need nice company. My daughter's in here, by the way." Will smiles sincerely this time "Oh, great! Thanks Doctor Jonas, friendship is a good prescription." Dan laughs and looks at his watch "Well, I have to run. Take care, Will!" Will steps in the pub and goes sit next to Mel who smiles at him shyly as she always does. "Hey, Will, are you OK? Is the break-up with Gabby still bothering you?" Will sighs and says "No I'm over it, thankfully. I'm just under the weather today." "Isn't there someone you can talk to? Like your grandmother Marlena?" "Unfortunately, no, she's out of town for a few days. And as I was staying at her place, it means I have to go back to my Mom's and things are really tensed between us." He looks away for a second then back at Mel who's thoughtful. "Well, then, why don't you sleep over at our place. We have a few new additions to the household, it could be a good distraction for you." Will mulls this over for a while. The Kiriakis mansion is huge so he's likely to have his own room and it could be fun "Yeah, why not ? Thanks Mel!"

Will hands his backpack to the butler and looks around. The foyer is so big his mother's living-room would fit in it. He hears voices talking animatedly and is issued in the main room where he sees Adrienne and her husband Justin discussing with Mel. "Hey Mr and Mrs Kiriakis, nice to see you." "Will" Justin says shaking his hand with a pleasant grin. "Oh, great to see you, Will" Adrienne hugs him and says "I'm glad you're here tonight. I'm sure Sonny will be pleased to meet you!" Will frowns "Who's Sonny ? If you're trying and matchmake me with another girl Mrs Kiriakis, I beg you stop it now!" Mel laughs and exclaims "Sonny's not a girl, you dummy. He's their youngest son." Just as she said that, Will heard the sliding door to the patio opens and turns to face a hunky, tanned, muscled gorgeous young man. "Oh, hello" he says, hands held "I don't think we've met, I'm Jackson Kiriakis."

Will doesn't understand the slight thrust his pelvis makes forward. Nor the acceleration of his heartbeats Or the sudden heating of his cheeks. Maybe there's a draft in the room. He shakes the young man's hand and replies "Hello, I... I'm Will Horton. Hum... I'm Mel's friend." Sonny grins showing perfect blindingly white teeth "Aren't you Abigail's cousin too like me ?" Will lifts an eyebrow "Yeah, I am. How come I haven't seen you before ?" "Well for once, I've lived a long time in Dubai and second the world is too big to be limited to one place. I've traveled extensively this past year." Will flinches at the self-satisfied tone he thinks he's hearing. Does the guy thinks that makes him superior to them ? He grimaces and turns to Mel "So where am I going to sleep tonight? On the couch?" "Absolutely" answers Mel in a very serious tone "We'll have you sleep in the living-room so that you won't disturb one of the eight unoccupied bedrooms upstairs." "Actually" Sonny cuts "That's seven empty ones. I'm settled, now. If you don't like the couch, Will you can always knock, I'll let you sleep on my carpet." Will frowns and takes a few seconds to answer "How generous of you! Maybe someone decent here will direct me to one of these free rooms ?" Mel laughs and puts her arm around Will's shoulder "Maybe, but if you ask very nicely we might even feed you dinner. You want that?" Will finally lets out his laughs. He catches Sonny shivering so he must be right about that draft. Should he tell Adrienne about this ?

Just before dinner, Justin, who was seating next to Will, is called on the telephone and leaves the table. Will is talking with Mel about Chad and Abby and when he turns his head, he notices Sonny has slipped in the seat. He looks a little aggressive and Will is surprised as Abby had told him about this great cousin that lived overseas quite a few times and he's pretty sure, it was Sonny she was talking about. "So..." Will asks, politely starting a conversation "Are you staying for long before you return to your adventures abroad ?" He can't help his voice from sounding a little harsh and he makes a polite smile to attenuate it. "Well I'm not decided yet. I'm interested in attending SalemU but I'm afraid I won't find a lot of friends here." "Why ?" asks Will "Are you such a dick head that people flee from you?" Sonny stops smiling and stands up "Apparently, I'm bothering you. I won't intrude any longer." He turns to his mother and yawns "I'm up for bed, Mom. Good night." Adrienne, who must not have heard the exchange looks at Will with sparkling eyes "So do you like Sonny ? He was so excited to meet you. Abigail cannot stop talking about you." Will laughs and asks "And that made him jealous ?" It's Sonny's mom's turn to chuckle "Oh, no, Sonny is really not the envious type. He's a people person. He likes to meet and discover all kinds of persons." Will nods politely and finishes his slice of cake. He goes up to Mel's room and they talk for quite a while until Will's head begins to drop. He blinks a few times and Mel goes to the door and beckons "We should get some sleep, I'll show you to your room so that you don't open the wrong door and wake up Sonny!"

The bedroom is overheated and the covers quite thick. Will takes off his pajama top and bottom, feeling much better in just boxers. He tosses around, replaying his short conversations with Sonny over and over. Why is he obsessing like this ? Sonny is just an arrogant guy, like plenty others. And he, at least, has things to boast about like a perfect-looking body... The thought wakes him up from his half-asleep state and leaves him cold and yet sweaty. What is going on with him ? He's not… He can't even finish the sentence in his head. He composes himself and cools down, remembering dreams can be nonsensical, so… He's dozing off again when he suddenly hears a faint noise in the dark.

Will calls "Who's there?" Everything is quiet and he chalks it out as a result of the overacting and wild imagination he's exhibiting tonight when he hears a thunk, a loud breath and a whisper "Fuck, fuck!" Will's fingers locate the lamp switch on the night table and he blinks at the bright light, looking straight into Sonny's brown guilty-looking eyes. He's so shocked he doesn't register Sonny is in the same of undress as him. When he does, though, he feels his cheeks burning and shouts "What the hell do you think you're doing ? You almost gave me a heart attack! Are you a creep ?" Sonny looks frozen, then struck, then just sad. He sits on the edge of the mattress, making Will crawls back his legs under himself and says softly "Oh, Will, I didn't intend to. I mean I wanted…" He pauses , breathe in deep and ends with "I wanted to surprise you." Will is still pissed and snaps "Well you did! You're happy now ?" Sonny shakes his head and scoots closer to Will, slipping between the sheets. Will wants to yell at him to go away but his throat is too dry. He's shaking and looks transfixed at Sonny's mouth coming closer until he feels his lips on his. Instead of pushing him away, he kisses him back because, frankly, it feels just… _right_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, maybe a three-shot, the story is unfolding in ways I didn't expect. Hope you're still in ?**

Sonny's lips are soft, not rugged or too dry or… too manly. They feel like heaven and hell at the same time, tantalizing, impossible to resist. Will melts in the sensation till a hairy leg brushes him under the sheets. He regains his senses and breaks the kiss. Sonny moans and gives him a lost look that puzzles Will greatly. He closes his eyes to steady his jolting breath, then opens them carefully to check this wasn't just a dream. But Sonny is still there, looking so frightened, Will immediately wants to reassure him, even though what just happened is completely inappropriate and unacceptable. He's so torn between lust in its purest form and furor at being assaulted that way, he can't talk or move any more. His heart and brain can agree on one thing though and he gets up and walks backward to the bedroom's door. His knees are wobbling and he puts one hand on a dresser while he shows the bathroom's door with the other. "Get out, now, from where you came from!" His voice is laden with quiet menace and Sonny quickly leaves the bed and opens the door but not without a longing, heartbreaking look that almost shatters Will's resolve.

The next day, Will wakes up and sits in bed, processing what happened. Sonny's astonishing behavior from beginning to end is not even the most difficult for him to apprehend. It's his own reactions. Is he into men ? Well, he has been turned on by guys once in a while, but who doesn't, right ? And Sonny is an arrogant dick, anyway, so why should he want anything happening with him ? He looks down and regretfully begins stroking himself with Sonny's image burned into his brain. Let's get this weirdness over with, he decides. When he comes, he bites his lips tight shut, so that, if Sonny is still in the next room, he won't hear him and try to come back.

He comes out of his room and looks around nervously, then run down the stairs to the breakfast table. Mel is already there, greeting him with a vague smile. She doesn't seem to be a morning person and she looks gloomily at her coffee cup as if it was a magical elixir that she really have to take to get through the day. Will giggle as he takes the next seat and pours himself a cup too. He blows on it and begins talking to Mel, trying very hard to sound natural and light. He takes a mouthful of coffee and can't help from exclaiming "My, this coffee is sooo good!" "Thank you" He hears behind behind him and freezes "I've been told that a lot at mornings." Will slowly turns and stares at Sonny who's sporting his cocky attitude again. He can't believe the nerve of the guy. He murmurs a vague excuses and bolts out of the room. He goes back to his room and leans against the door, heart racing a marathon. OK, looks like he'll have to wait for Sonny to leave the house before he can go back down.

Gathered at the Cheating Heart, chatting with Chad and Abby who are holding hands and can't stop staring at each other, Will spends his time looking at the door or turning at every noise. He gets a text from Mel reading 'Hanging out with Sonny. Where are you ?' Abby asks "What's the matter ?" "Mel wants to know what I'm doing…" "Ohh" says Abby in a suggestive tone and Will gives her a dumb look then gets her meaning, shakes his head with a smile and explains "No, we're not together Abs, I'm staying at her place at the moment and she's trying to entertain someone…" He can't bring himself to pronounce Sonny's name. Another clang of the doorbell and this time, said Sonny is actually gazing at him with an expression that Will doesn't really get. His mouth is agape and his eyes are burning with…? The moment is fleeting and by the time he and Mel reach their table, the man is back to his smooth manners. He carelessly sits next to Will who casts him a dark cast-away look and seem blissfully unperturbed. Abby is besides herself with excitation. "Sonny" she yells "How long have you been in town! Why didn't you call me!" Will thinks he's dreaming again when Sonny answers "I wanted to surprise you." Is the guy a fucking broken record?

At the end of the day, Will is exhausted. Fighting against the urge to put his hand on Sonny's knee under the table, straining his muscle not to follow him when Abby takes him for a tour of Salem, as Will had just pretended he had a lecture to attend, when it was canceled of course, pacing in front of his mom's place, wondering if he should go up there, apologize and move out from the Kiriakis mansion, shivering from head to toes when he realizes he wants to stay there longer, all of this takes a toll on him and now Will is a mess. His feet takes him to the door and he prays silently that he won't act too bizarrely and attract people's attention. Sonny is there of course, hugging his mom in a sweet endearing way, like a little child and Will's heart feels like it's going to burst. There are so many facets to this man's personality. At dinner, Will machinates to sit as far away from him as possible. He avoids the frequent glances Sonny keeps giving him, noticing each one and each time pretending to look away. When the meal is over he doesn't have to pretend to have a headache to retire to bed as his head is pounding. He kisses Mel good night and wishes every one a good restful night but to Sonny who casts him a dark look. Will uses his last reserves to return it and walks upstairs. He goes to the bathroom and when he's ready, he bolts it from inside to Sonny's room and the outside from his room. He falls in a dull stupor.

At 2 am he opens his eyes to the darkness of the room and doesn't wait to adjust his night vision to utter "I know you're here. At least explain yourself." A shadow moves from the door to the hall and the bed rocks a little under an additional weight. Will begins to perceive Sonny's features and doesn't dare turn the light on. Better keep focused, not distracted. "Did you honestly thought I would sleep with you, a total stranger, yesterday night ?" Sonny sighs and answers with an edge in his voice "I didn't I wanted to see you sleep." Will shivers violently "That's creepy, man! You're insane." There's a silence, then Sonny blabbers incoherently "I know, I... I can't understand, it's like my legs are pulling me here. I can't fight my attraction to you, I want to know you better, but you keep rejecting me and I can't… I… Why do you do this to me ?" This time the anger is enough for Will to touch the switch. Sonny is blinking, blinded and looking vulnerable. Will wonders if it's an act. He's trembling with fury… at least he thinks it's the reason. It can't be because of the way Sonny looks right now. "Come on" he says, controlling his voice, everybody I know seems to think you're a decent nice guy. Can you act like one?" Sonny pinches his lips and slowly shakes his head no. Will gapes and yells in frustration "Then, what do you want ?" Sonny answers with a crack in his voice "I don't know! I want you to stop... existing so that I can go back to being me and not this obsessed freak. I can't sleep when I know you're in the next room, I can't help thinking about you all day long. I don't even know you!"Will feels like he's being hit in the stomach when he hear his feelings are mirrored. What should they do now ? Fight this ? Give in ? He wants neither and squeezes his face with his fingers and grunts in frustration. "Sonny, I… This has got to stop. I feel invaded. I don't even like you. You're arrogant, you boast about your travels all the time." Sonny's eyes are as big as saucers. He murmurs "I wanted to impress you..." Will wasn't expecting that. But he goes on "And you act all pissed and such if I call you on it." I'm not pissed, Will, I'm frightened. You can be intimidating." Will is silenced. Sonny stammers "I don't understand what's going on, just that I want to touch you and kiss you." When Will regains his focus, he's holding Sonny in his arms his tongue in his mouth, with Sonny's hands down his back, caressing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I had no idea you guys would like this story so much! I love your reviews! Let's make a deal : I stop estimating the number of chapter and I'll stop when the story has reached its course. It'll slow me down on the other two fics though. Deal?**

**So here come the smut, finally. Advert your eyes if it makes you uncomfortable.**

When Will feels something hard against his hips, he gives a start. He had almost forgotten Sonny was a man and it meant he would be dealing with a man's body. He stops the kiss, his lips trembling and says with a shaky voice "Sonny, I… I don't think… I can't do this… You're a guy…" Sonny frowns and takes two of Will's fingers in his hand and starts playing with them "Well yes, I am" he says "How is that a problem?" Will says, looking down "Well, I'm not… gay, you see. I've never…" He looks up and see that Sonny is stunned. "Have you?" he asks hesitantly. Sonny replies "Yea, I mean, I'm gay, came out some time ago. I … I would have sworn you were out too. Just the way you were looking at me…" "The way I was… You're saying, I gave you signals? You're kidding right!" "Well!" exclaims Sonny angrily "If you aren't gay, can you explain what you have down those boxers that's rubbing against my thigh!" Will pushes Sonny away and takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He decides to try and be rational. Then he looks into Sonny's eyes and he can't.

Sonny is lying under Will on the bed. Will is mesmerized "You're beautiful" he hears. And it's not Sonny's voice, it's his. Sonny gives a shy smile, his breathing is shallow and loud and Will wants him so much it hurts. He's feeling almost faint at the idea of the freedom he gets to explore this body. He starts with light touches on Sonny's chests, then roams on the muscles of the arms, marveling at Sonny's fitness and … stillness, he realizes. Sonny hasn't moved an inch and Will, emboldened, plants a kiss in the crook of his neck. He lets his lips linger, in contact with the quivering skin. "Why don't you move" he hisses "You don't like it?" Sonny gulps and mumbles "I… I'm just enjoying the moment. Don't… want to miss anything." Will makes a predator grin and begins licking his way down to Sonny's belly. This time he obtains soft broken moans and he has to stop not to cum in his boxers. He closes his eyes while still grazing Sonny's sides. "What should I do?" he asks, trying to sound sexy instead of inexperienced. Sonny doesn't answer and Will opens his eyes, frustrated, in time to see his hand being held and guided down. When he feels the firm shape under the fabric, he looses it. He shouts "Come on Sonny, do something here!" and starts pressing his fingers. Sonny gasps and in an instant, Will's boxers are down on his knees and so are Sonny's. They are both stroking each other, tongues intertwined and the unused hands closely crocheted. They don't talk, only grunt and moan, looking into each other's eyes with defiance and passion. Will has never felt so aroused and has to admit to himself to actually being gay. And very, very into Sonny. He gives up the fight and bursts on Sonny's chest. His body is shaking and jolting in ecstasy and he might have screamed something but he doesn't know what. Sonny looks ravaged and Will notices the cum on his own belly. They are kneeling in front of each other, waiting for their breathings to cool down and Will impulsively and tenderly brings Sonny's hand to his own cheek. It calms him and he tilts his head. Sonny closes his eyes then abruptly takes his hand back and jumps off the bed, holding some boxers. "I can't… I got to go…" He hastily puts them on and bolts out. Will stares in disbelief as the door closes and looks down at Sonny's boxers still lying on the bed. Maybe Sonny will notice he took the wrong one and come back? Felling disoriented and a little sad, Will lies back and falls asleep.

His alarm beeps on his cell, way too early and he fight to open his eyes. He's naked, loosely holding Sonny's underwear in his hand and it takes him quite a while to figure out why. When all of last night's event have resurfaced, he sighs, wishing things were simpler and at the same time not regretting anything. He steps in the bathroom, which is still locked and takes a quick cold shower to turn his thoughts and sensations away from sex then tiptoes downstairs. When he gets there, he wonders if he shouldn't go back and write Sonny a little note or something but he feels awkward about it and opts to wait to see him later in the day to have a little talk.

His day goes on superbly and his classmate actually ask him why he looks so smug and happy with finals around the corner. Will answers coyly "I don't know, I guess it's a nice weather and the holidays are coming too…" When his grandmother Caroline asks him the same thing, along with his aunt Hope, he accepts the idea it might have to do with Sonny and resolves to thank him and maybe ask him out. Or in… Just thinking of Sonny in his bed again is engrossing and he doesn't hear Abby sneaking behind his table at the Pub. She puts her hands on his eyes and asks "Guess who?" Will smiles and laughs and catches her arms "The ghost of summer holidays to come?" Abby laughs too "Absolutely. By he way" she adds as she sits by him, "Do you have any plans? Will you be traveling?" Will shakes his head "I have a summer job here in Salem, at the mayor office. What about you ?" "Well" says Abby shyly "Chad and I are planning a few week-end getaways. But nothing's fixed yet. What about you, still no-one to plan trips with?" Will blushes and answers "Maybe…" Abby grins widely. "I knew it. What's her name?" Will nervously twists his fingers "Well, do you mind if I wait to tell you. It's kinda hazy for the moment, I don't want to jinx it." "Sure" says Abby just before he cell beeps. "It's Chad. Him and Sonny are hitting it off and are playing pool at the Cheating Heart. Want to join them?" "Sure" says an adamant Will.

Chad and Sonny are goofing around and Will is happy his friends like Sonny. He's a little nervous and waits for Sonny to see him but it takes too long and Will taps Sonny's shoulder softly. Sonny doesn't even look around and brushes the hand off. OK, so maybe, he's a fierce player and he want to focus. When it's Chad's turn. Sonny finally acknowledged him, that is he gives him a nod, looking stern then gives Abby a shining smile. Will, lost, exclaims "Hey Sonny, looks like Chad is beating you down. You need remedial lessons?" Abby laughs but Sonny frowns and mutters "I'm sorry I'm not up to your high standards, mister. You want to take my place?" Will shuffles on his feet "That's not what I meant. I'm sorry" he says in an irritated tone, "I was just kidding." Sonny shrugs and turns back to the game "Then stop pretending you care. Can't you see I'm busy right now." God the guy pushes his button. Will swallows his declarations back in his throat and angrily sits at the counter. Abby comes, a surprised look on his face "Aren't you and Sonny getting along?" Will has a flashback to Sonny at their night's hottest moment, eyes hooded and lusty. He replies " I thought we did. Apparently, I'm not good enough company. You know what" he adds as he stands up, "Tell the guys I had to leave. I'm going to pick my sister at school. She'll like it." He storms out without a look back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A short chapter devoid of smut. Will write more later.**

Will takes his little sister to McDonald's and spends a great time in her company. Seeing her so excited and smiling soothes him down. He takes her back to their mother's apartment and she begs him to com with her, saying Mom will be so happy to see him and he can sleep there too and Will hugs her tight then kisses her forehead, wishing her a good night. He stands in the hallway, watching her close the door with a sad good-bye gesture and turns around. Maybe tonight he can talk to Sonny and understand what is going on.

He sits next to Mel at the table and asks "Where is everyone ?" "Oh, Justin and Adrienne have gone to the restaurant with Sonny. Victor and Maggie have been invited by some friends and my Dad is on the night shift. So all you have left is me." "Good" answers Will very honestly "You're the reason I came here, it's not always easy to get along with so many people. Take Sonny for example, he can be a handful!" he blushes slightly at the double meaning he just uttered but Mel is oblivious "I'm surprised you would think that. Yesterday after you left at breakfast, we talked about you. He was curious and he really seemed to like you." Will must look really surprised because Mel burst out laughing. She then change subject and they finish eating then each one retire to their room for a while. Will studies his notes with determination and begins stressing a little about the exams. He closes his notebook and rubs his forehead then gives a start when he hears voices coming from the foyer. His heart squeezes a bit when he recognizes the deep tones of Sonny's voice and he quietly opens his door just in time to hear Sonny say "I'll go and make some cocoa for you Mom." and Adrienne answering "It's OK, sweetie, I'll ask the cook." "No way!" replies Sonny, I've missed you guys, I want to take care of you." Will leans on the door frame, defeated. Sonny is a great guy. And puzzling and infuriating. He retreats back to his bedroom until Adrienne and Justin have gone upstairs and heads to the kitchen. Sonny is pouring cocoa powder in a mug, head bent and Will gives a little cough. "Hi" he says quietly. Sonny lifts his head and asks coldly "What do you want?" "I want us to talk. I want to understand." He comes nearer and brushes Sonny's shirt sleeve. "Leave me alone!" Will feels like he's been slapped. "Come on! You owe me at least an explanation!" Sonny goes to take the milk out of the stove and answers in a growl "I don't owe you anything…" Will can't breathe. He takes a step back and exclaims "You'd better not show up tonight. I'll kick your butt out!" "Wouldn't dream of it!" says Sonny as he exits the kitchen with the mug in his hand.

Will lies in the dark, unable to sleep, unable to cry, hurting. He's replaying the last day's event, trying and sort them out, giving them a little bit of sense. For a staggering moment, he wonders if he hasn't dreamt these two nightly encounters. This would explain the contrast. But not Sonny's hostility towards him, though. A beam of light appears under the door and after a few minutes, Will hears a shuffling sound. He stands up in the dark and walks slowly to the door. His foot lands on some paper. He turns the light shift near him and opens the note to read '**Sorry**.' Will looks at the doorknobs which seems to blow up and fill all of his vision's space and brings a reluctant hand to it. Sonny is standing in front of him with two cups of cocoa in his hands and an expression on his face that makes Will want to shout in frustration. It's a mix of contrite, eager and hopeful and a little desperate. Will can't. He shuts the door in Sonny's face. He walks back to the bed when he hears a thump outside. He presses his forehead against the door and takes a deep breath then opens a crack. Sonny is sitting on the wooden floor, eyes closed, with tears drenching a path from his lids to his chest. Will looks at him, then kneels down and says "OK" Sonny's eyes open and he looks taken aback but not very reactive. "OK what?" he asks in a faltering voice. "You can come in and talk. But that's it. You don't touch me" answers Will. Sonny nods and Will lends him a hand so that he can get up. While Sonny walks in, Will grabs the mugs that are still on the floor and puts them on his nightstand. Sonny begins stepping closer but Will makes a 'stop right there' gesture and points to the armchair near the window. Sonny sits and wrestles his hands together. Will sits on the bed and looks at him, determined not to start the conversation. Sonny might be the one crying but he's the one that started all this and fucked up big. Sonny lifts his head and bears his eyes in Will and says "God, Will, your eyes are so beautiful." Unperturbed (well almost, just a little chill down his spine), Will answers "I got that you find me attractive, Sonny. Loud and clear. That doesn't make me a toy you can play with though. You hurt me like hell every day and you come begging every night. I lost my head yesterday and did something I'd never done before and now I feel dirty." Sonny mumbles "I'm sorry." Will waits for more, ready to kick him out any seconds. Than Sonny adds "I've never felt that before. For anyone." "Felt what?" asks Will in a harsh tone (but a little hope lights up his heart) "I don"t know" admits Sonny "Being around you frightens me to death and I try and protect myself by pushing you away. Then you leave and I want to see you bad. I feel like… like you own a piece of me and you won't give it back." "I didn't do anything" points out Will "Ever. Even though I was happy to see you at the bar earlier. You could at least had been friendly." "I don't want to be friendly" mutters Sonny. That's it thinks Will and he gets up to show him the door when Sonny finishes with "I want to be with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Will freezes. His toes, his knees, nothing works anymore. He can barely feel them. The moment he has wondered about has arrived. If he says yes, he'll be out. To his family, to his friends. With everything else that's going on in his life, it's not a good moment at all. He could wait. There will be other men to date later. After all, Sonny has not given any proof of good boyfriend material. At least in his relation with Will. Who says it will change? So, Will tells his legs, work again, turn yourselves around and you, my brain, find a sensitive way to refuse. Not too harsh, not too kind. And don't get fooled by the tears. But his legs take too long and Sonny has time to walk behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know I've been awful. I didn't want to face the truth I guess. We barely know each other. Let's start anew, OK. I like you Will. Will you kiss me?" Will now realize his nervous system has his own way of deciding when and who's order to obey. Not only do the legs finally turn but his arm encircles Sonny and his lips open slightly. Sonny looks so relieved and happy right now, Will gives himself to the moment and comes closer.

This time, their kiss is soft, tender as if their lips were made of water and the slightest touch was enough to merge them. No aggressiveness, no excessive force. Sonny's hands are passionate but light. Will is floating in an ocean of sweetness. He gives Sonny a series of enthusiastic pecks and walks back to his bed. He sits on the edge and waits for Sonny who stands, unsure. Will holds his hand but Sonny looks even more uncertain. "What's the matter?" asks Will "It's not like you not to want me." he adds, noting the weirdness of what he just said in his head. Sonny utters "I… I don't want you to feel dirty again." Will feels tears come to his eyes. He is so touched that Sonny remembers this and want to avoid hurting him. Will licks his lips, then smiles shyly "I did because you left right away and rejected me. I didn't talk about the sex part itself. That was phenomenal. I have you to thank for making me face the truth about my sexual orientations. Sex with a man is awesome and you are awesome and..." He doesn't get to finish his sentence and it's fine. Sonny is kissing him again, rolling him on the bed, sending little explosions to Will's brain each time he kisses a new place of his body. When he gets to the heart of the matter, he doesn't waste any time and Will feels surrounded by a wet delicious mouth and a deft tongue. He bites his lips not to scream at the top of his lungs, then he whispers "Sonny, that's so good. I love it. Go on…" Sonny lifts his eyes and takes Will 's hand in his and brushes Will's thumb delicately. This is actually a tad better than the blowjob (or maybe it's the association of the two, the caring and the insane pleasure). Will loses sense of time and when he comes into Sonny's mouth, he looses every other brain function, gripping the sheets in delight. He calms down after a while and looks down at Sonny's face, dreading to see him bolt again and actually break his heart.

But Sonny is smiling brightly, like Will has seen him smile to his parents or to Abby. He doesn't look aroused anymore, though and Will wonders why. He asks "You want me to…" Sonny shakes his head and rubs on Will's skin all to the top, still in his boxers that feel quite wet. Will grins and says "Thank you." Sonny squeezes him, tight and murmurs "No, thank _you_ Will. For giving me a second chance. For being so… so pure." Will laughs "I'm far from being pure, believe me. Just learn to know me a little better." Sonny nuzzles his nose in Will's neck and replies "I plan just to do that."

Will lays in his bed, finally cuddling with Sonny. This feels so absolutely right like his whole life has led to this moment. The warmth of Sonny's body does not add to the heat of the room. It goes straight to his heart and fills it. Sonny is brushing a lazy finger along Will's inner arm, while his eyelids are slowly closing. Will murmurs "Good night" and drifts into a deep relaxed sleep. The next day, he awakens, feeling great. As fuck. He waits to open his eyes to check if Sonny is still there, preferring to savor the memories first. Sonny wants to be with him. He's the reason Sonny is acting weird, because he's apparently, irresistible to him. He refrains a smug smile and carefully advance one hand on the landscape of his bed sheets. The back that he finds, a little sweaty, muscles bulging, is the one he was expecting and he opens his eyes to look at the sunbeam passing between the curtains, making Sonny's hair and face shine. This is it.

He gets up and goes to the kitchen to make a coffee that he hopes will match Sonny's and heat a few toasts. He grabs some peanut butter and goes upstairs. Sonny is sitting in the bed, looking lost and sad. He doesn't look like a morning person. He spots Will and visibly relaxes and smiles. Sonny's whole face is shaking and he silently pats the bed next to him. Will fills the spot and kisses his man. They look into each other's eyes, entranced, till Sonny sniffs and looks down. "Coffee? You're a life saver." "You're welcome. You see, being with me comes with advantages. I hope you like breakfasts in bed." Sonny has a timid smile and answers "I love them. Tomorrow, it will be my turn." Yes! There will be a tomorrow waking up with Sonny in the bed.

Will dresses and walks to the foyer, calling Sonny "I'm off, you're coming." Sonny is standing upstairs, shaking his head. "I'll see you later. Got things to do here. Bye." Will sighs then walks out. He and Sonny are taking huge steps at a time, he can't expect too much. Sonny looked distracted but not like his mind has changed, right? Right ?


	6. Chapter 6

At noon, Will gets a text '**Hey beautiful! Wanna hang out?** ' and shivers from head to toes. His shaking fingers type '**Maybe. You wanna go somewhere?**' '**The pub?**' '**Kay**.' Will sits on the next bench he can find and calms his breathing. Sonny and him. That's a lot to process. How will people react to seeing them at the Pub if they hold hands or kiss each other? Guess he'll just have to see.

Will chats for a while with his grandma Caroline at the Pub. She looks tired and he softly brushes her wrinkly cheek. She smiles and kisses him on the forehead. The door is clanging and Will turns to see his night lover come in, looking determined. Will walks to him, feeling his own arms hanging down as if they never did before and it feels completely weird. He braces himself. It's just hand holding not a public blowjob! He sighs discreetly and waits. And waits. Sonny is standing in front of him, smile-less, deadly serious and Will begins panicking. He has changed his mind. Or he just said that to get what he wanted from him and now he's dumping him. He asks "Hey, how was your morning?" "Eventful." answers Sonny, still standing. Why doesn't he take my hand wonders Will. He raises it tentatively and grazes Sonny's wrist but he doesn't react. "Want to tell me about it while we eat?" Sonny shakes his head. "I didn't plan to eat there, just meet you. I thought we could go to the pictures or something." "Well" answers Will irritated "I haven't eaten yet!" "I have" says Sonny looking away. "You didn't think to ask that earlier?" Will almost shouts. Sonny blushes and looks around him. Some people are staring but Will doesn't care. Sonny replies "I didn't think you would throw a fit. Calm down, dude." Dude? You don't 'do' your dudes... Will takes a deep breath and says "So, what should we do now? Do you really want us to hang out?" Sonny takes a step back, then freezes then he mumbles "I guess I'll leave you to your lunch. See you later maybe." And he goes out, leaving behind an infuriated Will.

Will has lost his appetite. He decides to go to the college library and study. He has trouble concentrating though and keeps checking his cell. At 5 pm he finally reads '**Your bedroom?**' He rereads it. Again. Then writes '**Are you kidding me?**' The answer doesn't come. OK, great, now he's vexed. Will goes stubbornly back to his studying. Half an hour later, he's ready to break everything off. Just before he receives '**Not for that. To talk just the 2 of us. Please?**' Then just a few seconds later '**I miss U.**' Will looks at his books next to his backpack, then trough the window at dusk setting in. He sighs and gets up. Just as he reaches the door he sends '**Yes we do need to talk. At least. But step very carefully.**' If Sonny doesn't like that, he's History.

He reaches the mansion and begins climbing up the stairs. Each step feels multiplied and the echo of his feet touching the wood resonates in his head. When he reaches the top, he sits down on the first stair and puts his head into his knees. Two feet place themselves next to his and an arm comes around his shoulders. Then a very tender kiss is placed on his temple and he immediately relaxes. "I'm sorry we had a misunderstanding. It was my fault. But why did you get so pissed?" Will shakes his head, trying to keep a semblance of dignity. He feels Sonny's hand delicately hold his chin and he opens his eyes to find Sonny's gaze who is burning like it often does when he's looking at Will. The man looks concerned and there's a hint of fear in his voice. Maybe he cares. Will catches Sonny's fingers and play with them and Sonny's muscles loosen up against Will's back. "I… You didn't hold my hand…" Sonny freezes. He looks so taken aback that Will smiles for a tiny second. Then he looks down at his knees and hears Sonny stammer "But… I… You…" There's a pause and he says slowly "I understood you weren't out, yet, not even to yourself. I didn't feel like I could do it at your place in front of your grandma, in front of your hometown." Oh, God. Will hadn't thought about that. Somehow he had stopped seeing Sonny as another man for some time now. He is someone who turns him on, who gives his life meaning, who he's dreaming about. He feels very stupid and blushes when he remembers shouting. It must have been really embarrassing. Yet, Sonny is here, embracing him and Will feels grateful. He pivots his head and meet Sonny's lips. Sonny wasn't expecting this and gasps but kisses him back forcefully. They hear footsteps and get up quickly, ducking into Sonny's bedroom. Will realizes he's never been here before and looks around, curious. There are photos on every walls of foreign-looking places and smiling people of all ethnicities. There's a map also, with little flags all around the world. Will feels a bite of envy in his heart. Sonny has seen so much. He sits on the bed and asks "Will you tell me about all this?" Sonny has a shy smile, looking touched "Of course. You're my boyfriend, I'll tell you everything about me." "I am?" "You're what?" asks Sonny chuckling. Will replies hesitant "Your boyfriend?"

Sonny sits next to Will and puts his head in the crook of Will's neck. "You're more than that. I can argue with you and get mad, but it can't last because… I don't know… You're adorable… And strong… And you hold your ground… And you are THE most beautiful man I have ever met. All of this and more, it makes me grateful for having met you." The tear that was fighting its way out of Will's eye wins its battle and takes a few friends with it down his face. They all pursue their journey on Sonny's chin as he kisses Will. They lie together, caressing and groping. The shirts are off, the pants … until all that is left is their raging desire. The grind their hardened cock against each other and drink each other moans with avid mouthes. Sonny takes both of them and strokes steadily whispering "Will, you're fantastic, I want you so bad… This feels good! You're so hot..." and climaxes without letting go one moment. Seeing him in such ecstasy, Will comes too, spurting and spasming at short intervals, loosing himself in the pleasure and falls on Sonny's body which welcomes him with a tight hug.


	7. Chapter 7

After having slept a while, Will wakes up and feels sticky. He tiptoes to the bathroom and takes a quick shower then decides to go put his pajamas in his own bedroom. He hears the door open behind him and sees Sonny in the glow of the bathroom's light, looking at him in a groggy manner, frowning. "What's the matter?" asks Will "You're taking a shower too. Sonny frowns some more and half turns away "Yeah, I could." He comes towards him and hugs him, leaning his head on Will's shoulder "I don't like to sleep without you" he mutters. Will nuzzles his nose in Sonny's hair and hums the mix of smells. There's a hint of cologne, a little sweat as a reminder of their past activities and something that is just Sonny. Will is getting addicted. He kisses Sonny under the ear and says "I can't wait for winter and go with you to my family cabin. There's this enormous bed, really warm, so big you have to look for the exit." Sonny freezes. Will wonders why and thinks a little "I plan to be out till then, you know. Proud and all. Especially to be with you." Sonny relaxes against him and says "Glad to hear that. I should go and take that shower. You sure you want to keep those on?" he adds, tugging at the waistband of Will's pajama bottoms. "Well, says Will, we'll see…" He slips away from Sonny's arm and goes back in the bed. He drifts into a light sleep. A rumble wakes him up. A very naked Sonny is climbing in the bed, next to him.

Before Will can do anything, Sonny is attacking his jammies. "Someone is in a hurry!" he exclaims "What if I didn't want to?" Sonny pulls on the elastic to reveal Will's hard-on "Yea, you don't want to. I can see that. You want me to stop?" Will giggles and pulls the bottom down his legs. He laughs and kisses Sonny on and on till things get serious and Sonny begins investigating new places beneath Will' back. He stops and looks at Will. Who must have looked un-at-ease as Sonny lays his hand down, looking lost, and rolls away from him. Will recovers and teases him "Hey, nothing more?" "No, I'd rather… I've got things to do tomorrow. Let's sleep." Will is voiceless.

Did he do something wrong? Has Sonny already tired from him? What's going on? He lies, waiting for Sonny to change his mind till his cell beeps for his classes and he's fallen asleep still waiting apparently. He gets up irritated without letting Sonny react and storms to his room. He dresses quickly and goes out.

Near the end of his programming class, sitting in front of his computer, he gets a text. He looks around and opens it discreetly. 'When are you moving back at your grandma?' Will types 'Tomorrow' not adding anything as he's still pissed. Another text beeps but Will waits. He packs his things, says bye to his classmates, and walks to the Cheatin' Heart. He comes in and sits, then he finally takes his cell which says 'I don't want to lose you.' He's getting fed up with Sonny's ever-changing and weird attitude 'You will if you keep acting like that all the time. What did I do wrong? Or R U playing with me?' No answer. T and Chad come in, challenging him at pool. He spends the afternoon with them until they pass the theater and Chad notes "Ho shit, this sentimental movie is still playing. Abby will drag me to it." T puts a hand on his shoulder and mocks him "Yeah, poor, poor Chad, him with the gorgeous, sweet girlfriend. You want to trade place?" Chad gives him a menacing stare and shakes his head. "Yeah," he tells Will "I guess I'll have to make an effort to keep her. Luckily she's so worth it." Will looks at the poster. It's a love story he's heard about. The kind straight guys shouldn't want to watch. What about gay ones? Well, it must depends on their tastes, but in his case, should he allow himself to admit he'd like to see it... with Sonny ? But given what has occurred today, he can't bring himself to invite him. He follows his friends. Chad gets a message

from Abby. She's at the pub and wants them to eat together. T grins and says "Looks like it's just you and me, pal! You want to come and play video games at my place?" Will sighs and says "Maybe another time. I have someone to see." "Ohh, I see," says T, all excited "Is she hot? Big boobs?" "Not really" answers Will "And complicated. But I can't change how I feel, I guess."

Will gets a phone-call. It's his father. He answers happily and they chat a while. He really wishes he was in Salem. For once, he could come out to him, face to face. And he would appreciate support from someone who knows what it is to love his mom, to encounter her destructive powers and to want to protect himself from her. He hangs up and remembers his grand-mother will be back in a few days. She might be the easiest persons to expose his true feelings to. He's still looking down at his phone screen when he gets a text 'Would you go out on an actual date with me? Not out out but doing things together? I can't think when we're in a bedroom. Pretty please?' Okay... Without taking the time of reflection, Will replies 'How about a movie? My treat.' 'Sure. Which one?' Will takes a shaky breath and types the title that he sends before he can listen to his hesitations. 'Sounds good. See you at the Theat. At 7?' Yes!


	8. Chapter 8

Will has set place at the library and worked until 6:30. From then on, he looks at his watch or daydreams not wanting to leave too early and stands outside the theater for half an hour. Yet, he can't help but wish Sonny was with him already. He gives up and finds himself in front of the doors at 6:50. Sonny is coming the other way and for a split second, there's an air of total wonderment on his face. Will fights the urge to run into his arms and stands there, smiling from ear to ear. Their eyes connect and in Will's heart, there's a shift. He's sure Sonny is worth it. They might argue a lot and have problems, something is linking their souls. He holds his hand and brushes Sonny's arm tenderly. Sonny blinks and returns the gesture. They don't talk, just walk inside. They buy the tickets, then stop to buy movie-time treats and Will looks at the salted popcorn and the M&Ms then turns an interrogative eye at Sonny who smiles and orders both. They walk to the numbered room and once they've stepped in the darkness, Will feels Sonny's fingers wrapping around his hand. Oh God! He wants that all the time. He presses Sonny's hand and points to the middle row. They sit quietly and Will lays his arm on the armrest while Sonny covers it with his own. The ads begin playing, they still haven't talked to each other and it's fine, they really don't need to. When the movie starts, Will hears Sonny laugh now and then and it takes away his uncertainty about choosing that film. When the pace quietens and the characters on screen get closer to each other, Will shyly puts his head on Sonny's shoulder. He waits, his heart beating fast. Sonny disentangles his fingers from Will's and raises his arm to envelop Will's shoulder. Will sighs loudly. Sonny whispers "Thanks." "For what?" "For giving me chances. I don't like hurting your feelings. I didn't manage and do anything right today." Touched and happy, Will wonders : what did Sonny do today? And yesterday. He'll ask later. He focuses back on the plot, which has gotten complicated and watches with excitement the classic finale, with the last-minute chase and the grand kiss. He lifts his head at the exact moment Sonny is turning his and their lips meet, then their tongues. They stop kissing when the lights are turned on. So are they. Will fells like staying in date-mode though and for the first time tonight, he asks Sonny something "You want to find a coffee place?" Sonny nods and they walk through the town center discussing the film. Sonny takes the girl's side. "She had to put her job first. You're never sure if a relationship will last. You have to have a career." Will replies hotly "But if you don't make the effort to see things from the other's point of view or take the time to be with them, they'll feel lonely and they'll leave." They bicker some more until they find a small café. Just as Will is seated, Sonny takes a grave air and tells Will "We have to talk." An icy feeling spurts from Will's toes towards his brain, spreading through his every cell. He thinks 'No, no, no, no! That can't be happening. I want you, Sonny. I can't lose you now." Sonny goes on "I think I have to accept a few things and look at things from your point of view, as you said earlier. I have been a jerk." Will's heartbeat is off the road. He has no idea where Sonny is going and is still scared as hell. "Being with you is too much, too intense. I feel I'm losing myself and it frightens me. I also know you're new to all this and I've pushed you into…" Will breathes at least. Sonny adds "I feel I'm asking you too much, too soon and I wonder if I shouldn't retreat for your own sake?" Sonny is opening his big eyes in a pleading way. Does he want an out. Or should Will reassure him ? Even when he's being straightforward, it's still hard to know what to do. Will closes his eyes, trying and recaptures the feeling of osmosis they had at the theater. It felt right. Maybe he should stop wondering what Sonny is thinking, just tell him what he wants and let him decide. He taps on his coffee cup in rhythm, eyes fastened on the worn threads of the tablecloth "It was too much at first, it's true. And you are unpredictable. But I like you. I want to take things further in every respect."

Sonny's eyes are sparkling. He murmurs "I like you too. I hope I can treat you well. You deserve to be happy. Tell me what you want, I'll do it." Will sighs. Here comes the hard part. "I want you to let me in. For instance, I have no idea how you spend your days. I go to school and this afternoon, I was with Chad and T. Where were you? I would feel better if you shared with me."Sonny looks so surprised, Will refrains from laughing. "You do? I thought you wouldn't care. It wasn't very interesting." Frustrated, Will bites his lip "Maybe, but nevertheless, would you tell me?" "Oh" answers Sonny in a vague way. "I was with friends too that I knew from my last stay here." "Could I meet them?" Will almost yell at the way Sonny looks. OK, calm down, he's answered at least. "I'd be happy to have you meet T, though..." he pauses. T doesn't know he's gay. Well neither does Chad and he likes Sonny. "Well we can meet up with all those friends, maybe play pool or something?" Sonny grins "Why not?" He caresses Will's sleeves and bends his head to Will's ear to whisper "I remember I owe you a breakfast in bed. You're still in?" Will nods.

They stumble in Sonny's bedroom, so tightly locked Will can hardly breathe. Sonny taps on the wall a few times and finds the light switch. They sit on the bed, Will shuffling and eager to be out his tight jeans. That is until Sonny asks "Will, I wanted to know if... Would you trust me enough? I was thinking about... you letting me inside of you." Will freezes.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh god, oh god, oh god! Of course that's what happens when you're gay. But it came up fast. And it's a frightening perspective for Will who's breathing starts to accelerate. He feels Sonny retreating almost immediately and finds himself regretting his reaction horribly. He wants to but he feels he has to be guided to it and really prepared and turned on. Well that last one is on the good track but he doesn't know how to ask for the rest without making Sonny flee. Sonny who isn't on the bed anymore but by the windows, eyes looking down. "Sonny?" Nothing. Will gets up and caresses his back softly. "I'm sorry, I should have answered, it's just... all very new to me. I want to say yes, I swear to you. But I..." "What?" roars Sonny "You don't trust me?" Aww, another difficult question. Can he trust Sonny? Somebody who sneaked in a stranger's room to "surprise" him doesn't scream attentive and responsible. But Will just said he wanted a relationship and that means trust. He hates that it takes him so long to ponder all this because Sonny seems like he's panicking. He must say something he won't regret. "How... For your _first_ time, were there steps that you followed or things that were easier or something?" Sonny stays silent. Is he pondering too or was it a bad question? Maybe his first time sucked? This kind of thoughts is not helping at all and Will chooses another approach. He lifts Sonny's chin to kiss him very sweetly. That's when he feels the wetness on his fingers. Sonny still look stiff and angry but his upper lip is trembling.

Will feels his chest expanding and filling with a soft sensation. It's weird but wonderful. He says without thinking "Listen, Sonny, why don't we give this a try and we talk it through. If I'm worried, I ask you, if it's too much I tell you and you help me by... Well you could..." He blushes and Sonny frowns "Yes?" "I wanted to say you could tell me how you feel about me but I realize you haven't really told me. Just that you like me. I guess that would be a good think to start with, you know?" Sonny has regained his balance it seems and takes Will in his arms to hug him. He whispers in his ear "I can tell you more, Will. I can tell you, you're beautiful and it takes my breath away each time I look at you. Even when we've been together for a while, it's still amazes me how you can turn my mind to mush by... existing." Oh, good, this is working for Will. He focuses on the words instead of Sonny's hands on his clothes. "I do?" he asks in an eager tone "Yeah! I mean, do you think I creep in other guy's rooms like that? I've had nightmares since then. You're so irresistible, I can't help being drawn to you against my will." This however is not what Will wants to hear "Against your will? You mean you'd rather not be with me?" He takes a step back, shirtless now, his zipper open. Sonny backpedals frantically "Come on, Will you know I don't mean that! I was talking about the going to your room at night. You want me to say it's acceptable? I should act more gentlemanly, I just can't because I want you so much it hurts." Will calms down and regains his arousal at the idea of this power he apparently have over Sonny without any efforts on his part. He bumps against the bed and sits, legs apart and raises his eyebrows "Go on..." Sonny forgets to breath and kneels in front of him. He swallows and adds "You... You... I like you, I do. I think about you all the time. Your smile, your eyes, your face when you come. This one is my favorite" he says in a deep tone that sends shivers down Will's spine. He moans, now fully naked. Sonny kisses his throat and goes down on his chest. He takes Will's dick in his mouth and Will lets go entirely. He relaxes and lies back. Sonny pops him out, slides over him, spreading Will's legs. He pants "You're mine now, and I'm really, really stupidly proud. I can't believe you still want me. You're so... so soft and muscled. You drive me crazy!" Will is melting in Sonny's arms. This time when the probing finger enters his hole, he barely notices it. The second stretches him and he lets out a strangled cry but the next feeling makes the pain completely worth it while and from then on, he understand why he's going to love this. It's good. And Sonny is good. And focused. Will is breathless but he manages and articulate "More..." Sonny smiles with an abandon and an air of happiness that has Will almost levitate from the bed.

For a few moments, Sonny disappears from view but Will is calm. He is calm when he's filled up. He's calm when his prostate sends delicious signals to his foggy brain. He's surrendering when Sonny increases speed, stops talking and just grunts. He's out of the world when his dick starts shivering then climaxes. But when Sonny's face contracts intensely, when he repeats "Will, Will, Will, Will!", he gets ridiculously excited and giddy.

Will wakes up, feeling sore. But also so damn good. And the perspective of a breakfast in bed that is given by Sonny's absence and great smells arriving to his nostrils accentuate his well-being. Sonny kisses him hello and they laugh and talk as they eat. "So, where are you going today?" Will asks lightly "Oh, I have stuff to do..." a frown from Will corrects him "I'll tell you about it later, I promise, I just want to make sure everything's fine. And you?" "Well I'm moving back to my grandma..." Sonny bites his lip "And I plan to spend the afternoon with her. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Sonny now looks grim. "But we can call each other if you want?" Sonny turns and utters "We can, if it makes you feel better. I guess I'll go out tonight, then." Out? With whom? Where? Okay, Will cool down. Trust him. "Sure. Maybe you can come and eat with us tomorrow at lunch. Marlena is really great, she'll love you." Sonny gets up and walks out "Have a good day." He turns and says shyly "I'll miss you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I wanted all of you to know that the reason I didn't pause in my writing for my holidays as I had announced is due entirely to the high number of great reviews I get all the time. So thanks and thanks. I love every one of them!**

Will finishes showering, taking his time, brushing the places Sonny was stroking the night before. His body feels different, more sensitive, definitely maler. And more molded, like a statue that has been groped by the sculptor and placed in the best of position. He feels sexy. For the first time he can think of, even compared to the time when Gaby was attempting to seduce him, he becomes aware of his sexual nature, of being an object of desire. Now, he's all this for Sonny, who has finally showed some redeeming qualities and a hidden sensitivity that are even more precious as they are only accessible to him. The soreness has subsided and he knows he'll be ready to do it again, and again, as soon as they'll find a private place. Because now, he's moving out and the sleeping arrangement won't be so easy. He'll miss that bed. And what happened in it. He's getting so aroused at the thought that his dick is starting to hurt. He jerks himself off, wishing Sonny was in the shower with him and knows exactly what to write on his first text to him : the mere thought of you makes me hard. Can't wait for another round.

Well it was easy to think about writing that down when he was all turned on. Now, though, he feels very unsure. Especially because he doesn't want to sound too focused on the mere sex. He cannot exactly pinpoints his exact feelings for Sonny but they are strong. And he wants him to know that but not in a way that would frighten him. He stares at his cell and types then erases : '(miss you so much) No (last night was a moment of truth) No (can't wait to see you again) no either.' He looks down at his bed, picturing Sonny when he first visited him, weird and fierce and writes 'You're a great lover. I want U to know that. Hope we'll go even further next time.' and hesitates before signing 'Yours, Will.' like in a letter. He silences his phone and gets dressed. He meets Mel down the stairs, guiltily aware that he hasn't spent a lot of time with her during the stay. "Hey, Mel, I wanted to thank you for your hospitality. It was a good breather for me. I'm going back to my grandma's. You want to eat with us tomorrow for lunch? I've already invited Sonny." Mel's eyes sparkle "Sure, with pleasure, I love Marlena! I'm glad you've learned to like Sonny. I don't know him well but he's such a nice guy, don't you think?" Will smiles and replies "He can be. I hope to find more about him, actually."

Will opens the door to his grandmother's building with one shoulder while he's typing a text. Sonny has answered his text 'You are mine Will. And it feels so good! Can I see you just 5 minutes later today?' So Will asks 'Why?' He walks to the elevator, gets in and hears a beep 'To tell you something.' For a split second, Will's heart race and he thinks it'll be that he loves him. Of course, he doesn't really believe it but this reaction makes him wonder about how far his own attachment goes. Well, he thinks. Aren't things great? Behind this door in front of him is standing the most understanding, wise, compassionate person he knows. And he'll be coming out to her in a few minutes. He stops and catches his breath. It's harder now to contemplate it now it's so close. He wonders if he shouldn't wait, let her settle down, wait for a better moment, in a week or so. His cell beeps again 'Can't wait to hold you hand in public. I wanted to do it so much yesterday.' And the braveness is back. OK. Open the door.

He's crying on his grandmother's shoulder, sobbing even and she's crying along. She's perfectly fine with it and she's even ready to help him tell the rest of the family. He feels protected and naked and fragile and very strong. He says in a tiny hopeful voice "Would you meet my new boyfriend? He'd like to meet you." Marlena holds him even tighter and exclaims "I'd be delighted, my boy. I'm sure he's a fantastic young man. What is his name?" "Sonny. Sonny Kiriakis." Marlena looks surprised "Adrienne's son? I knew he was back in town. I had no idea he was planning on staying. That's good news. Justin seems very proud of his son and that's high compliment." Will makes a small smile. "Oh and I've invited Mel too. I didn't ask you first, I'm sorry!" Marlena chuckles and replies "The more, the merrier. That way, Sonny won't feel the only center of attention! Jon won"t be here for lunch, though. Is that all right?" Will thinks. Shall he come out to Jon or ask his grandmother to tell him? What about Mel by the way? Or their mutual cousin?

Speaking of the devil, Abby texts him around 5pm to say 'I'm with Mel, Chad and Gabby at the Pub. Gabby is leaving in 5. U want to join?' Great, sensitive Abby. Although the break-up seems very far off now. In another life. He gets to the Pub and is greeted by his great-grandma Caroline. They chat a while till she's called in the kitchen and he goes to sit next to Abby, one goal in sight: get Mel alone for a few moments. Which turns out to be pretty easy as Chad and Abby are so entranced in each other, they lag behind as they all exit the Pub. Will takes the plunge, turning to ask Mel "So, what do you think about Sonny being gay. You don't mind?" Mel opens big eyes and stares at him like he's grown an extra head "I should mind? He's dating people. We all do." "He is" answers Will navigating the conversation "What about the guy he's dating? You'd want to hang with him?" Mel is even more surprised "Sonny's dating? Wow, he just got here! Well... He is quite a sight! He told you about it?" Will blushes so much, he's like a walking torch. "He told me we were dating." He walks on in silence, waiting for Mel to get his meaning. She laughs "Oh, Will" she says with a hint of tenderness "You and Sonny? I had no idea and I was under the same roof. You guys have been really discreet! Well, I'd say you've struck gold. Abby cannot stop raving about her wonderful cousin. And you're so kind and sweet. Looks like I'm the only one left on my own..." Will is experiencing relief, happiness, friendship feelings, compassion and excitement all at once in his overwhelmed chest. He sputters "I... You... It's...", then swallows and says "If I could meet Sonny like that, so fast and so perfectly, I'm sure your turn will come fast." Mel chuckles and turns to shout "Hey you lovebirds, we'll never get to Abby's place at that pace." Chad yells back "We'll meet you there!" And leads Abby to a bench. This gives Will an idea and once settled in the Deveraux household, he sends Sonny 'Meet U at the bench behind the social center in one hour. OK?' 'Yep!'

Sonny approaches, looking like thunder. Will frowns and stands up to meet him. "Is there a problem? You're OK?' Sony beckons him to go in the back alley. His eyes are darker than before and he looks pissed as hell. Will follows, unsure and worried. Once in the shadows, his mouth is invaded by an eager tongue and two hands roam around, not sure where to settle, clutching like two hungry clams. Will is unhinged by this sudden attack and pushes Sonny away to whisper "Sonny, I normally love it when you do that but without a warning, it's kind of an aggression. You looked so angry and now I can't catch my breath. Can you act more boyfriendly, please?" Sonny blinks and stares, nonplussed. He runs back to the bench and sits on its top, his head in his hands. Will slowly comes back, ready to stand his ground. He hears a muffled "Sorry...", then "You're making me act all weird. I know I shouldn't blame you but it's... Right now, I can only think about one thing, you naked in a bed." Will sits on the other side, leaving some needed space between them and states "What about spending time just talking and enjoying each other's company? Or is it not one of your priorities at all?" Sonny sighs but Will is not letting himself feel guilty. He adds "I'm into you too, you know that but we've committed to dating. That means other things than groping me like I'm a puppet." Sonny nods, contrite. "And you said you wanted to tell me something. What was it about?" Sonny holds Will's hand and presses it. "I wanted to say that I think I am falling for you. And it's something that I can't and don't want to back away from. I realized it when I was talking about you with Abby this morning. That just thinking about you makes me feel better than the best experiences of my life. I've climbed one of the highest peaks in the world and it wasn't as exhilarating as seeing you laugh, or hearing you breathe when you're asleep in the morning." Will stops him with a kiss. "This is the most touching thing anyone has ever told me. And I feel the same about you. I'm sorry I was so intransigent. It's all so recent." He takes Sonny's hand to have him seat next to him. "In fact these feelings gave me the strength to come out today." Sonny's head pops up "You did? To whom?" "Marlena." Sonny smiles "And... are we still having lunch with her tomorrow?" Will nods with a big smile "Mel is coming too. Are you OK with that?" Sonny smiles back "I'm Okay with pretty anything today."


	11. Chapter 11

**For the next chapter I'll be running an idea by joel underwood. I hope I'll do it justice... Here's a quiet chapter for once. Enjoy!**

Will looks at his watch "Jon must be home now. I promised Marlena I'd greet him and eat with them. What about you?" Sonny looks at him with a sweet smile and answers "I'm going to miss you. And to take my mind of it, I was thinking of going out with Kareem and Neil. They're funny guys, I'm sure you'll like them." Will asks, curious "You'll go to a club?" Sonny shrugs "That. Or a bar. I don't really know. Have some fun, meet new people." Will fight very hard to keep a straight face. They're boyfriends. Sonny didn't mean it that way. Will he be vexed if he brought it up? Sonny stares at him and asks sternly "Spit it out, Will. I don't like the way you look, right now." Will looks down, searching a way to sound light "Nothing. I just hoped you won't meet too interesting people that I can't compete with." Sonny stands up and tugs at Will's jacket strings "Nobody can compare to you. I hope you don't think I would cheat on you. I wouldn't dream of it." Will smiles "Thanks, I guess I needed to hear that. I'm new at gay dating, I'm not sure of the rules." Sonny smiles "The rules are what we'll make them."

Will tosses in his bed that night. Well, like always it's not really his bed. He's crashed at so many places, now, he can't call anywhere home. At least, in here, he's emotionally safe. He hopes Marlena will like Sonny and Sonny will like the only mother figure he has. He thinks about what he's going to wear to impress Sonny but without making Marlene or Mel remark about it. He thinks about his finals in a few days that he needs sleep for and isn't getting. He remembers how good it felt to rest in Sonny's arm right after sex and thanks to that image, he relaxes enough to fall asleep.

He spends the morning fussing and cleaning and cooking, checking everything until his grandma stills him and makes him sit on a kitchen chair. She's chuckling but is still adamant he stops worrying "Sonny isn't expecting a restaurant or a hotel. He's visiting us, he'll expect a laid-back atmosphere. Are you afraid he'll be disappointed by you or me?" Will shake his head and adds "Well, things aren't always smooth between us grandma. He's kind of intense and I'm shaken up by my new sexuality so we've fought a few times." "Good!" exclaims Marlena "Couples fight, it's healthy. Better than bottling up and finally explode or start resenting the other person for things he didn't know bothered us. You have to communicate a lot. And forgive, reasonably." Will jumps as the doorbell chimes and he runs to the door and stops a while to recapture his breathing and look collected. He opens and Mel is here with Sonny and he hugs her first and gets her in. Then, he slowly turns to Sonny. He is so handsome, so luminous. He forgets where he is, who else is there and gazes at him. After a few seconds, he takes a step and gives him a peck on the lips. Sonny kisses him back and comes in. He walks up to Marlena to shake her hand. "We've already met, Sonny." she says "Although you might not remember, you were quite young at the time. Maybe ten?" Sonny looks thoughtful "I remember that stay but not everyone I met, I'm afraid. By then, I was very building-a-tree-house-oriented." Marlena laughs and gestures them to the table. Will chooses the chair nearer the kitchen and Mel and Sonny sit by him.

While he eats, he glances around the table. Each time he looks at Marlena or Mel, they're staring at him, beaming. Whenever he risks an eye at Sonny, he's looking at one of the women with a smile that Will wants desperately for himself. Marlena begins talking to Mel, about her job and her father. Sonny joins in at intervals, allowing Marlena to throw a few pointed questions his way. Like (Oh, I love you grandma, you're a mind-reader!) whether he intends to settle in Salem in the near-future. He waits for Sonny to maybe dodge the question, yet hears "I've registered at the University yesterday. And I have a few business plan, too." Will is pleasantly surprised. He risks grabbing Sonny's hand under the table and pressing it to convey his pride of dating him. Sonny finally turns to look at him and grins from ear to ear. Will sighs and relaxes. Sonny is staying. He's meeting his family. Things are looking good.

Will can't wait after the door closes to ask Marlena "So...?" "Yes?" Marlena teases him "You want to know if I liked your chicken? I think it was very good but you could have added some salt..." Will pretends to pout, jokingly but still a little nervous. She grins "OK. I'd say, he seems really nice and interesting. And he likes you a lot" "You can tell?" He keeps looking at you." Will frowns. He had thought Sonny had looked everywhere but at him except for that one time "Oh, he's quite discreet and well-mannered about it but I could see he was making an effort. Of course, I was observing very closely." Will laughs in relief and kisses her cheek. "I'm going to study a while and I'm meeting Sonny again this evening." "All right" says his grandma "Have fun. I'm off to work."

So, Will, Chad and T are meeting Sonny, Tyler and Ham at the Cheatin' Heart for a pool game. Will isn't nervous at all. Well just about T liking Sonny or not and also about meeting some of Sonny's friends and not knowing what to expect. And of course it brings memories of Chad and Sonny playing pool and Sonny being cold and distant and he prays this won't happen again. And he's not out to both his friends and he doesn't know if Sonny has established he's dating Will so it might be awkward all around. Oh and he sucks at pool. But no he's not nervous at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**So here goes nothing. I cannot than you enough for all your wonderful reviews. It's so great reading them!**

Will wanted to meet Sonny before they go to the bar but as it happens, he is already hanging out with his friends and T and Chad will arrive a little later, so Will has to enter Cheatin' Heart on his very own. Under the scrutiny of three focused male gaze, one of which seems almost hostile, another quizzical and the last one... guarded. OK, Will thinks, big breath in and boldly go! He approaches the pool table, trying very hard to remember how walking casually goes. He stumbles a bit and purses his lips, going straight to Sonny but stopping just a step from him. Sonny is frowning and his voice is strung as he introduces him "Kareem, Tyler, this is Will." Will what? My friend? My boyfriend? Horton? The koala bear? Apparently, just Will. The guys shake hands, Kareem crushing Will's hand in the process and Tyler exchanging a serious look with Sonny. Will feels even more uncertain and waits for the guys to say something but as they stay silent, he looks for a safe conversation subject and chooses college and majors. Kareem answers first and looks quite intrigued by Will's curriculum. He explains he's studying programming too and they begin talking passionately, getting very technical. Tyler and Sonny are drinking beers, whispering to each other and Will cannot help noticing how intensely they're looking at him. It seems Tyler is weighing him down. Will is irritated, he was expecting more neutral or friendly manners. He looks at his watch and suggests a first pool game until his friends begin. Tyler asks "You want to beat one of us?" Will decides to be frank "Actually, I'm not good at all but maybe we could have a friendly game? Chad is very much into pool so when he gets here, there can be a more competitive approach." He finishes, looking straight into Tyler's eyes, feeling exposed but keeping true to himself. Tyler grins. He turns to Sonny and pats him on the shoulder with a weird smirk. Sonny smirks back and heads to the counter. Kareem begins playing with Will, showing him a few tricks and Tyler finally talks about his own major in social studies. Sonny comes back, holding a Cherry Coke he hands to Will. Will lifts his eyebrows and whispers "How did you know I wanted that?" Sonny answers quickly "You were drinking some the first time we were in here." Will processes this information. Sonny remembers that. Very well. He is being attentive. That is good, he guesses. It's just that Sonny seems so strung, Will is positive he hasn't told his friends they're dating, even though, they're all gay here. Will hasn't told Chad and T either but that includes coming out and it's a frightening perspective. He's warned Sonny to be discreet. He wants his friends to hang out with Sonny, Tyler and Kareem, like their company (after all, Chad is befriending Sonny fast already) and then find out later that they're gay so that they'll have to take this friendliness into account. Then, he'll come out if he dares.

He's laughing with Tyler and Kareem, Sonny still looking solemn and standing a few steps away, when Chad and T join them. Will goes through quick presentations and Chad and Sonny smile at each other. Tyler and Chad team up against Sonny and T. T chats easily with Sonny and seems to like him. Kareem leads Will to a table to resume their computer talk which engrosses him so much he almost misses T exclaiming "Kayak is for gays! Talk about rafting, that's a real man's sport. I mean, are all of you guys pussies?" Will's head slowly meets his palm. His cheeks are burning up and he shots Kareem a very apologetic look. He glances at the pool table. Everybody's frozen, faces blank and all looking at an unperturbed T. Chad slowly shakes his head and presses T's shoulder without any delicacy "T, sometimes you're a jerk, sometimes you're a dumbass, tonight you're both. And by the way, I've seen you on kayak with Will last year. You drew nice circles with it." Will chuckles at the memory and steps in, desirous to change the subject "Who wants a drink?" He grabs T by the shoulder and drags him along. Outside.

T is not receptive. At all. And Will has just mentioned Tyler and Kareem being gay. He waits for the rambling to stop to add Sonny in the mix. T looks betrayed. Which is even worse. Will mulls about telling T he is gay himself but his friend is gone before he can decide. Will puts his back on the nearest wall and sighs. T is an old school friend. It hurts to see him react that way. He fights back tears but let a sob escape "Nice to see you're human..." It's Tyler's voice and Will doesn't turn right away, not to let the guy see how fragile he feels right now. "Why, you thought I was an alien?" Tyler chuckles "No, just perfect. Sonny has been raving about you for four days solid. I agree that you look... well, good... But if we'd listened to him we'd have build you a shrine too. I wondered if he had been hypnotized or something. Apparently, he just likes you a whole damn lot." Will feels a big weight leave his shoulder and his heart gets a little lighter. He looks at Tyler and replies "It's reciprocal. I thought you guys were protective of him earlier." "Protective?" asks Tyler shooting an eyebrow up "Sonny dates who the hell he wants. I was just trying and find your flaws to show him you're surely just one guy among the others and will he please shut up about you, but I guess you've won me over. I'll resign myself to listen to your praise each time I see him alone." Will is beaming "Thank you so much. I think you're a cool guy too. Let's get back inside." They go back to Chad and Kareem who are talking heatedly... about baseball apparently. Sonny eyes Tyler and Will and a small smile graces his lips. Will says "I'm sorry guys, we've lost a player. I can come and help Sonny lose or maybe Kareem can do better?" Sonny answers, staring at him "How about moral support? Can you stay next to me?" Will melts. "Sure, I'll mock every wrong move if you want..." Sonny grins widely "I'll take it. I need to improve if I want to beat Chad one day." It's Chad's turn to smile "You won't Sonny, but it's OK I don't mind being the best. It's a nice feeling." Sonny turns to Kareem "Remind me how many college championship you've won already?" Chad freezes.

When everyone has finally left, two hours later, Sonny gestures to the back door. Will follows him there and walks into the dark back alley. Sonny is standing there, awkwardly, hoping from one foot to the other. Will walks to him and takes his hand "So, you talk about me all the time to your friend until they get fed up?" Sonny looks down and mumbles "No, I don't. I just mentioned I had a great-looking boyfriend and well, they were a bit curious. I just answered their questions." Will brushes the part of Sonny's face that he can still see and brings his lips closer. Sonny looks frozen to the spot and Will gets annoyed. "You're not going to kiss me? There's no one here!" Sonny answers with a shaking voice "You told me not to jump on you without warning. I was being more respectful. Can't you see I'm trying?" He turns, angered, and plunges in the dark. Will runs after him and takes him in his arms "I'm sorry, Sonny. I guess you drive me insane too. I just want to feel your lips against mine and it's clouding my brain." And the lips are there. And all of Sonny's torso. And his arms and hands all around Will, feeling him up, crawling under his shirt. Will pants and utters "I'd love to go further, but maybe not here?" Sonny keeps making out, kissing Will impatiently and mumbles "I'll go wherever you tell me. I just want you so bad it hurts."


	13. Chapter 13

Will quickly scans the prospective bedrooms to go to fast. Sonny's one, in the mansion is quite easy but he just moved out, how will the other inhabitants react to him being back there? It's way too soon to be introduced as Sonny's boyfriend instead of just Will. The guest bedroom at Marlena and Jon? It feels weird. His grandmother does know they're dating but not how far they've gone and... it feels weird. His mother's place is out of the question. Suddenly, an idea hits him. His great-grandma Caroline, has an unoccupied bedroom above her Pub. And he knows how to get the key. He smiles against Sonny's lips which are still pressed against his. Sonny pauses and backs his head. Will can only see a glint of his eyes now. "So?" The need in Sonny's voice is so strong, Will can feel his dick twitching uncomfortably in his jeans. He utters "I know where we can be alone. Let's go!" He clasps his boyfriend's hand and starts walking as fast as he can.

The Pub is dark and looks empty enough but it's not that late that Will doesn't want to check first. He turns to Sonny to tell him to stay put. He can't though, because Sonny looks so hopeful and plain happy right now, it's just not a possibility. Instead, he mimes a shush and after having located the key, they enter the place, not daring turn the lights on. Will is praying fervently the room is still vacant but he's sure his grandma would have told him, she loves chatting with him. They tiptoe upstairs even though the whole building must be empty, hands interlaced, hearts pounding and more turned on than before. Will opens the door, turns the light on and sighs of relief. There aren't any sheets on the bed and no signs of anyone living here. He doesn't waste time suggesting they make the bed and just kisses Sonny full mouth, twisting him around and pushing him on the mattress. Sonny is taken aback and sits there, gaping like a fish on a stand. Will feels in charge and his sentiment of virility is strengthened. He's smiling, inching to the bed and manages to pin Sonny under him, his tongue thrust inside his man's mouth. Sonny gives out an unmanly shriek and tries to roll over but Will is holding his ground, kissing Sonny's neck now and unbuttoning his stylish shirt. Why is Sonny wearing such a nice shirt for an evening at a bar by the way? Who did he want to impress? He decides to ask. After all, he's in a strong position and he wants Sonny to surrender completely to him. "Did you want to make an impression on someone tonight with that classy shirt? Did you think my friends were not laid-back?" Sonny's eyes refocus a bit from the vagueness they were displaying. He blushes. Will sits on his heels, ass placed on Sonny's thighs and waits. Sonny admits sheepishly "I... Well no, I just... wanted to get you interested..." Oh. Will is feeling even more powerful. In one light gesture, he unfastens the whole torso and delicately reveals the hidden muscles under the tanned soft trembling skin. He slides a slow finger on the collarbone, taking his time and enjoying the sight of Sonny's eyes darkening. A grunt escapes Sonny's lips and it's actually words but mumbled. Will frowns and demands "What did you say?" Sonny looks at Will's eyes and enunciates "Take me." Will grins from ear to ear "You want me to?" Sonny is panting "I want you to now!"

Preparing Sonny seems a complicated task. Will focuses on his first time, the steps Sonny took. He's looking for Sonny's sweet spot, anxiety creeping in as Sonny's face doesn't show any change. He's ready to give up when his moving fingers accidentally hit it and Sonny closes his eyes and lets out a long and deep growl. Will doesn't dare move and hit again, trying and locate the spot in his mind to find it later with something else than his hand. He feels Sonny opening more and begins fretting of ending the preparation too early or going on for too long and not having enough time inside. Although this kind of thought are turning him off, so... "Come on Will, I need you now, please!" And he's turned on, like a switch. "I don't have a..." "In my jean's back pocket, hurry!"

Yes. Oh. God. Yes. This is incredible. This is what loving a guy means. And he's doing it. To a gorgeous hunk who's crazy about him (literally). And it's heavenly. He forces his thought on finding back 'the' spot and aims tentatively a few times before hearing a mewing. Sonny's head has almost disappeared from view and his chest is fully blown. Will is entranced, thriving with intense pleasure and pride at doing things right. "Oh, Sonny, Sonny, you feel so good. Thank you so much for this". Sonny opens his eyes with difficulty and stares at him, eyes filled with dark emotions "You're thanking me? Will, I don't want this to ever stop. This is the best sex I've had. Ever." Will is beaming now and strikes as hard as he can. Sonny writhes under him, begging and screaming. Will is glad they found this empty place or he couldn't have gone on with producing such loud noise. Sonny looks at him with glassed eyes but a message in them, something that goes to Will's gut directly and compels him to grab Sonny's cock and rub it. It's hard to be gentle with his hand while thumping harsh but he's so focused, he gets into a state of harmonious movements, feeling Sonny's excitement heightening. His head is forcefully pulled down by a strong hand and he's lost in the kiss when they both come, Sonny's cock twitching against his belly and his own, pulsating violently.

He lies next to Sonny, catching his breath and regaining his sight while his boyfriend casually strokes his chest, and cheek, and hair. Will strokes back, lingering in the luxurious dark hair and remarks "I think I've lost one of my best friends tonight, because of you." Sonny stills and frowns. Will goes on "And I think you're worth it. You might even be worth my family turning against me for being with you. I hope they won't, but if they do, will you stand by me?" Sonny sits on the bare mattress, looking at the door "Why would they shun you? You think they're that closed-minded? Your grand-ma Marlena has been completely supportive." OK, dodge the question, that is just what I expected, thinks a slightly melancholic Will "She's the one person I trust more. I doubt my parents will react that well or what it'll mean in the long run. I'm barely an adult, still a student. What if they stop supporting me?" Sonny puts his face in his hands and sighs loudly. Will doesn't move a muscle, deathly afraid of the reply. When the wait becomes unbearable, he slowly gets up and start putting his shirt on. Then his jeans. He walks toward the door, turns the handle and turns for a last look. Sonny's head hasn't moved. Will coughs. The brown gaze is on him and Sonny's eyes widen. "Will" he says, his voice harsh "Where... Are you actually leaving?" "Well" Will spurts "I ask you something important, I tell you the thing I'm utterly terrified about and you shut down. Do you have an idea of how much that hurts? I'm not asking for promises, just for your moral support. Like telling me if you've felt like that or if you know guys who's been rejected and how it's been for them. Is it too much to ask? Am I a dork?" Sonny scrunches his forehead, looking down again and murmurs "You're not. You're holding my heart in one hand and beating it with the other. I can't have you leave. I was really thinking things over. Wanted to tell you what I truthfully feel." "And that is...?" Sonny states "If you find yourself all on your own, you won't be. I'll be right here with you, even if I must give up a lot, or everything. I can't have you suffer. Nor go away. I'm staying in Salem to be with you. My whole world is suddenly reduced to a few feet from wherever you are. Don't leave, please..." Will walks back to the bed and takes Sonny in his arms "Thank you, I needed that. I won't leave and please don't change your mind." Sonny answers "I can change my mind but not my heart and it seems to be filled with you."


	14. Chapter 14

Sonny walks Will to the apartment and kisses him a very long good-night kiss. When it finally ends, Will kisses him back. Sonny reiterates and it's only when Will lets out a huge yawn that they end the game. "So, how come you're not living with one of your parents?" Will bites his lip. This is not something he feels up to explaining. Sonny waits a bit then smirks "So, I'm supposed to open up more but you're not?" Will sighs "I'm OK about telling you stuff but this is a big tough thing for me and it would take a lot of time... and I guess I would be really emotional. I don't want to freak you out..." Sonny doesn't look convinced but drops the subject, or rather modifies it "I don't plan on staying at the mansion for very long. I love my parents but I need some freedom. Will you help me find a place?" Will frowns. A place for him or for the both of them? Then he shakes his head. Of course just for him "Yes, sure. I've gotten a place in the college dorms for next year. And my dad might come back to Salem, so I guess I'll stay with him at times. I hope you'll like him..." Sonny's eyes drift. He says in a surprised way "I realize I don't even know how much siblings you've got and what their name is." Will grins "Same here. Maybe we could prepare questionnaires to fill. You know like what's your middle name and how many times have your parents remarried?" Sonny grins back and replies "Steven. And twice." Will gaps "Really, to each other?" Sonny nods. "Well, Robert and too many to count." Sonny smiles and says "OK, maybe we will find a better time for all those questions tomorrow?" Will shakes his head. "OK, how about the next day?" "My finals start in two days. I have to focus and... get some rest. I mean, I'll miss you like hell but it's really really important." It' Sonny's turn to frown "Why did you assume I wouldn't get that? I had no idea you had your exams coming because apparently we still don't communicate well!" Will is ready to snap back but he sees Sonny's sad look underneath the anger and pauses "I didn't assume, I just... I wanted to say how much I want to spend time with you. I'm sorry if it sounded otherwise. Do you want to, maybe find a few minutes everyday till I'm done with exams?" Sonny relaxes in his arms and Will is happy to find that reassuring Sonny feels way better than winning an argument. "Sure, for coffee in the morning maybe? I can prepare some just for you and we can meet at the park near the river at 7:30?" Will melts "That's lovely." And he wins the last-kiss-contest jut before going inside.

At 7:35, Will is running to the park, frantic. He must have pushed the snooze button too many times. He scans the surroundings, wondering if he should have called. He walks to the bench he likes best, the one facing away from the path next to the little bridge. He sits and take his phone out 'Hey, sorry I'm late. Are you at the park?' He waits for the answer, looking at the little waves reflecting the sun. His cell beeps 'Yes. The coffee is growing cold.' Will prepares to get up and look for his boyfriend. He notices a cup appearing on his right and a chin lands on his shoulder "Hey, handsome!" a voice whispers in his ear. Will wants to kiss Sonny so much. He _has _to come out to his whole family. But not today. Sonny sits by him and they drink their coffee serenely, thighs touching slightly, looking at the flowers and the trees. Will slurps the last drop of coffee and utters "you're really good at making coffee, you should work as a barista... Hum, by the way..." Sonny starts answering "It's funny you..." before being interrupted by Will finishing his remark "Were you only kidding when you said you got complimented a lot for it in the mornings? I mean, you are..." Sonny looks at him, prudent "You had lots of one-night...?" Will closes his eyes in disbelief. What is wrong with him? This is a quick coffee date, not the time for interrogation. He should wait for Sonny to tell him about that anyway. He peeps at Sonny who looks grave. Way too much. "You have other questions like that in store?" he asks as he gets up. "If you do, don't bother showing up tomorrow..." Will wants to beat himself up. "Sonny, don't, I shouldn't..." he shouts to a retreating back.

This is his last day of studying before the finals start and he's moping. He's joining a study group in the afternoon so maybe he'll be more productive. He's seated at the library, replaying the conversation in his head, finding sentences that were missing in his head at the time, not even sure how to undo all this. He looks at his notes. One of them is a little blurry. It's a tear that has fallen from his cheek. He goes to the counter to ask for computer use and starts typing an email.

He ends up at his grandma's office for lunch break, wondering how to tell her her grandson is moronic. Her smile at seeing him falters when she sees his face and he swipes his eyes and nose hurriedly. She gently guides him to a chair and they talk a lot. "Sonny seems to have given you a lot of proof that he wants a serious relationship. Why do you still doubt him?" Will cannot share the details of his first nights with Sonny. He searches another way "He plays a lot of hot and cold, you see. I rarely know where we stand. I'm not sure he's had a longterm boyfriend before me..." "Well have you?" "No but I had Gabby. And she cheated on me." Marlena looks shocked. This is the first time Will has told anyone. He shivers. Marlena puts a hand on his arm "You could tell him that, then, to explain your distrust." Will shrugs. "If you don't fight for him, he'll be lost to you. Do you want that? Even if he did date casually before, he must want to be considered as capable of being committed..." "I know" sobs Will "I just... I'm afraid he'll get tired of me. Find me boring after a while." Marlena grins "I doubt that would happen. You have a great sense of humor and lots of interests. Trust yourself so you can trust him!"

He gets a text from Abby in the evening 'What did you do to Sonny? I'm picking up the pieces!' Will walks to his own computer and opens the draft he had composed in the morning. He thinks again and types some more. He sends it, then text Abby back 'Can he read his emails?' Then, he takes upon himself to go to sleep and actually rest for his first test.


	15. Chapter 15

'_Sonny_

_I really hope you'll read this through the end because I think that what we have is worth fighting for._

_Being with you these last few days have been amazing. It seems that my life is split in two. One part without you that is crappy and one with you that is filled with bright sun. I don't know what came over me this morning, I just felt so happy and excited, I think I kind of decided it wasn't gonna last, it couldn't be that good so I screwed it. It's very difficult for me to trust someone._

_I'm going to answer your question, now, not because I want you back (although I do) but because you deserve to know why I don't talk to my Mom anymore. She's been married six times. She dated a few other men as well. And to her, being faithful is not a necessity. She always have a good excuse, a good reason like her own Mom, or her emotional needs or whatever. The main theme is that she thinks she can do as she please and be considered more important than others, that hurting her is the worst. I walked on her cheating with my stepdad a month ago. I talked about it with her and she tried and manipulate me into feeling sorry for her and I got mad. My brother and sisters are suffering each time their life change but to her it's not important..._

_That's why I went and see my girlfriend Gabby. I don't think you know her but you can ask Abby about her. She got very uneasy and finally confessed to having cheated too. We broke up. Since then I haven't talked to either of them but a lot to Marlena, Mel and Gabby. They've all been great and in a way proved to me that not every woman is a self-centered b... I know I shouldn't say that about my own mother but I'm fed up with her drama, I just want to live my own life, simply. That's why I'm studying so hard. I want to be independent and not rely on her help. My Dad is far from perfect but he's much more compassionate and knows how to listen. Unfortunately, he travels a lot, mostly to flee Mom and I can't count on him either. Without all my grand-mothers' support I don't know where I'd be now._

_I guess you don't want to date a whack job. But if you still want to try, I promise you I'll be less dumb. I think you're a great guy. I cannot believe the things I told you at first. I miss you horribly._

_I won't go to the park tomorrow, rather directly to college. When my finals are over, it will be up to you to decide if you forgive me or not. Until then, take care of yourself._

_Still yours_

_Will_'

Will is pacing in front of the college building. He's gotten a text from Mel 'Go get'em Tiger!' and one from Abby 'Break a leg'. His grandma is the one who provided him with coffee she bought on their way to town. She's boosted his confidence as much as she could and he's feeling ready. Just don't think about Sonny at all and everything will be fine...

At the end of the day, his main exams are behind him. A load has been taken from his mind, only to be replaced with anxiety about Sonny. He walks as calmly as he can to his grandma's Pub and eats dinner. Gabby is not working today, he has her schedule all noted down to avoid meeting her. His grandma Caroline brings him coffee and ask about his exams. "I'm glad it went great, Will. Studies are so important. I wish I had gone to college too... I would have had a business degree, maybe..." Her eyes are vague for a minute then she's back to her energetic self and gets up. Once she's at the door, she turns to him and asks "By the way, was it you who took the key to the Pub yesterday night? I found the door upstairs open and I was wondering..." Will's cheeks are so hot, he thinks he's going to combust. Caroline chuckles and says "I don't need details. You want a copy?" Will sighs "No, thank you Grandma. I don't think I need it anymore."

Will is preparing to leave when he spots Abby coming in "Hey Will, glad I found you. How were the tests?" "Quite good I think. It was computer related mostly." "Oh" she smiles "Quite your domain, then. You want to come at my place, we could chat a little, take your mind of school..." Will nods.

"I just need to check my mail. Chad promised me he'd send me the date of the reservations for our trip up north. If he hasn't, I need to call him and be stern." Will follows her to her room and sits at the bed. "Yes! My boyfriend is the greatest! OK, I'm good. Do you want to check your mail while we're at it?" Will hesitates. There won't be any answers. Or a heartbreaking one. He should cling on hope rather than down himself before the exams are over. "No, thanks, you can turn it down." Abby doesn't touch the computer and sits next to him. "Are you upset about Sonny?" Will bites his lips "What did he tell you?" Abby sighs "Next to nothing. Just that you had hurt his feelings quite a lot. He was mostly silent and angry-looking, I didn't dare ask." Will pictures Sonny that way and compares that image to the grinning Sonny handing him a coffee cup. Well, he owes him at least to check and read any email. "Maybe I'll use the computer quickly." He would like her to leave her own bedroom and has no idea how to ask that. He can't really. Just then, Jen calls her daughter. "Join us in the living-room, will you?" "Sure!" OK, here goes nothing. He clicks and see the little (1) next to his Inbox. He clicks. '**To Will**' That's the message title, really? His trembling finger presses the mouse. It's a short message. Will reads:

'_I miss you too. I have made mistakes too. You have forgiven me. I guess I can do the same. And for the record, I did date casually but never for one-night. It was more getting to know someone and having fun for a while, then parting amicably. Not forgetting how to eat or breathe just because I can't call you my boyfriend anymore. I think that for my health I have to see you again and kiss you a lot._' Then, on Will's left, a cup of coffee appears on the desk. Will's heart is pounding. He whispers "Sonny?" Two arms encircle him, turning the chair backwards. Sonny is drinking Will's mouth with a thirst that leaves him panting and dizzy. "What?... How?" he says, in-between kisses "Did Abby...?" "Yes" whispers Sonny in an emotional voice "She agreed to let us see each other in here. She said she loves us both and she wants us to be happy together as she can't possibly hate one of her cousins..." Will is trembling from head to toes. Sonny looks at him with a slightly worried expression "You want to go get a drink somewhere before your exam curfew?" Will smiles from ear to ear "You bet!"


	16. Chapter 16

They finally get into a café after circling the town. "There really aren't a lot of those around" Will remarks "They should open one in the town center." Sonny smiles and sits opposite Will "Well, they are opening one actually." "Really, how do you know that?" Sonny plays with his chocolate wrapping nervously. Will tries "Someone you know? Somebody better as you are at making... Oh!" Sonny looks up, shyly to meet Will's amazed eyes. "That's a great idea! If you need my help, don't hesitate!" Sonny lets out a discreet sigh and Will discreetly presses his hand under the table. "Well, if you feel creative, I wouldn't mind a website to promote the place. And we're looking for a cool name too..." Will wants to jump on his chair of excitement or kiss Sonny. He just grins from ear to ear. "So, have you found a place, yet?" Sonny shoots an eyebrow up "For the coffee-house or for me?" Will answers slowly "Well, both, although I'm more curious about the last one, you know, where I'll spend my nights this summer..." Sonny coughs on his coffee, splashing Will and the table with brown spots. He calms down and replies "Sorry, sweetie. Humm, you sure, you can't, tonight...?" He called him 'Sweetie'. He did. This makes Will hesitate for a second. Then he pinches his lips and raises his eyebrows as high and round as he can. "OK, I'll wait!" Sonny laughs. "But, I'm counting on you for the apartment-hunting. When are the finals over?" "Tomorrow night." "OK. I'll focus on working with Chad, then." "Chad? What's up with him?" Sonny answers briskly "We're teaming up for the coffee-place, what d'you think?"

The next day goes much better. In fact, Will is floating on a little cloud after his morning date with Sonny and the kiss he managed to steal when no-one was watching. He has to make efforts concentrating on his exam questions rather than think about pet-names for Sonny. He walks out the university, an exam-free man and heads to the empty building just next to Horton Square. Unfortunately, he's stopped in his steps by an unwelcome sight: his mother, sailing in his direction, having clearly seen him.

Will is torn. He wants to turn his back to Sami but he's desperate to go meet Sonny and there's no way he will let his mother notice what is going on between them. His body is going in three different directions and his Mom is nearing. "Will, darling, I need to see you now!" Will tenses even more "No, you don't, Mom, I have nothing new to say to you." "Well, I have! Don't you care about your brother and sisters? They miss you horribly!" Will raises his chin "I spent time with Allie a few days ago, you remember?" "But your place is at home with us, Will!" "Home?" Will shouts "You mean at you and Rafe's? You remember why it's still home, do you?" He hisses. Sami doesn't even look remorseful. Will is beginning to leave when a door open and Sonny jumps toward him "Will, aren't you coming in? What's going on?" Will thinks very fast "Mom, this is Sonny Kiriakis. You know, Adrienne's son." He expects Sami to react nastily, given her hatred of Sonny's Mom but she surprise them both by smiling and saying sweetly "Oh, how nice to see you again, Jackson. Justin talks about you all the time." Sonny is guarded and opts for his dark, brooding air, the one he had in front of his friends. Will is understanding how his boyfriend works now and it feels good, in the turmoil of his Sami-ransacked mind. Just seeing her makes him see red and he struggles to remain composed. "I am done talking to you, Mom, leave me alone now." Sami looks like a tigress. She comes and grabs his arm "Certainly not, I'm taking you with me. The holidays are starting for you." That's when Sonny speaks up. His voice is like steel "Mrs Brady, I think Will is big enough to make his decisions don't you think? I mean he's living with his grandma, not in a squat. He's safe and with family..." Will softly shakes his Mom off and walks away, leaving Sonny to deal with her possible fury. He knows he's acting cowardly but it's too much to handle, between Sami's stubbornness and Sonny having to stand up for him, he's feeling horribly weak already. He runs to Marlena's office, praying that she has stayed late.

Spread on the waiting-room couch, Will is waiting for the shaking and the sobs to subside. His grandma comes back with a glass of water and sits next to him. "Oh, my poor boy! My heart is breaking for you." Will tries and sits but she stops him with a gentle hand. "It must be hard for you too, grandma, I mean she's your daughter..." "It is a difficult situation but I'll survive it. And so will you. You may not know it yet but you are strong enough. There will be a day, not so far from now when things will be smooth." Will is weeping uncontrollably now. Marlena hugs him and pats his back. "Now, now... I wish I could help you more, I do. How about I call that wonderful boyfriend of yours? He could lift your mood..." Will fells even worse "I... I can't... He helped me stand up to my Mom and I left him there. He must hate me now. You know how vindictive she can be." "He did? He must love you very much..." Will smiles in his tears "We've been together for less than two weeks. I doubt he has feelings so strong. Plus, we argued and broke up the other day, it's a fragile link."

Will drifts off for a short nap and is waken up half-an-hour later by his cell. 'Your Mom loves the building. She has great ideas. I'll let you know when she's gone. PS: miss you.' "Grandma!" Will yells. Marlena runs to him "Oh, you're awake, are you a little better?" Will's smile is hurting his jaws "Oh, I am. Can you tell me, how do you know you've found your soul-mate?"

Will enters the wide room with apprehension. Chad is sitting on a stool, a plan open on a work table, made from a panel placed on two cardboard boxes. He smiles at Will and gestures him in. Sonny comes from a back door, carrying a heavy book. He sees Will and comes to hug him. Will's muscles give in. Sonny kisses him tenderly and Will lies against his lips until he remembers Chad is right here. Sonny keeps him in place "It's OK, Will. Abby told Chad. He's cool with it." Chad is grinning. "I said I've never seen you happier than when Sonny is around. I hope he won't get distracted, though. We've got plenty work to do these days." Sonny gives him a stern look "Remind me who took his sweet time showing Abigail around and talking nonstop? I could have redecorated the whole place in the meantime." Chad wears a dignified sneer. He looks down to the drawings and Will takes the opportunity to whisper "I'm so sorry about earlier, I should have made her go away. Was she mad?" Sonny shakes his head "Not really, I won her over soon. You know how persuasively charming I can be..." Will pinches his arm. Sonny chuckles and adds "So, which color do you think we should use?" Will looks at the sample-book pretending to think things over but actually wondering "Is he really in love with me? Am _I_ in love with him...?" He decides to postpone the questions, focusing on the nice behavior change. If Sonny is going to be like this all the time, it's going to be awesome...


	17. Chapter 17

**A sweet chapter for once. I'm keeping the hot for the next... Enjoy!**

"Awesome!"

Will is standing next to the door, looking around the studio. "Well, I can't afford bigger, anyway" Sonny says and he sighs. He turns to Will again" Are you sure you like it?" Will smiles reassuringly "I love it. But, you know Sonny, it's going to be your home, not mine, so it's up to how you feel about it in the end." Sonny opens his mouth then closes it. He goes back to the bathroom and a few moments after, Will hears him calling "Will, I need to check something with you?" Will steps in the small room but Sonny is nowhere in sight. Is there a secret door somewhere? The shower door opens and Sonny's finger is gesturing him in. "I have my shoes on,_ bunny_." Well, he might as well try. If Sonny dislike it, he'll just try something else. "Can you take them off? I'm measuring..." Will steps in the shower and looks questioningly at his boyfriend. Sonny is grinning "Well, looks like you and I fit. This is good." Will feels himself blush like a tomato. Sonny takes a small steps and kisses him, holding him in his arms. The hard tiled wall suddenly feels very comfortable.

Outside, the sun is pouring goodness and delicious heat. Will takes a deep breath and stretches "So, you're signing the lease or you want to think over?" Sonny looks at the ground "I think I'll take it. You like it and it's close enough to the future coffee-shop as well as college. And you like it." Will is thrilled that his opinion matter that much. He's about to say something when his phone notifies a text. "It's my Dad. Do you mind if I…?" Sonny looks annoyed and Will is a little taken aback. Does he have strict views about the social use of cells? He waits but Sonny is silent, looking away. Will decides to read the text anyway 'Will be in Salem in 2 days. Don't know for how long. Hope we'll catch up soon. Love. Dad.' "Great!" he exclaims. Sonny turns his eyes to him "My Dad is coming home. I..." Will stops and gasps "Wow, I'll be coming out to him in a few days, that's... Do you think I should ask some help. From my grandma, or a LGBT association or something?" Sonny looks even more angry. Will is lost. "Is there... Why are you looking at me like that. I said something wrong?" Sonny shakes his head "No, I guess... you're right, this is your coming out and you must handle it the way you feel." he starts walking and Will tries and figure out once again his complex boyfriend. "Sonny? If something was bothering you, you'd tell me, right?" Sonny keeps on walking. He reaches his car and puts his hand on the door as he opens it. He has his back to Will and is speaking very softly "Will, do you...?" Will waits, nervous "Don't you think of me as your boyfriend... I mean, you don't think I could help you prepare? Maybe other help would be nice but..." Will is immensely relieved. He walks past Sonny and sits in the passenger's seat, motioning Sonny to join the driver seat. When they're settled, Will takes Sonny's hand in his. "What made you frown when I told you I had a text from my Dad?" Sonny replies "I did? Hum? Maybe that's because I was thinking about what you said last night, that you weren't sure your family would accept... well me." Good, one thing cleared. "Thanks for the concern, bunny. It was obvious to me I would ask you about your experience of coming out and ask for your support. In fact, asking your opinion was the first step. I'll try and say things more clearly from now on." Sonny looks sheepish. "Sorry, Will, I'm the one reacting like a child. I just... Being with you is so new and I'm being impatient, I'd say. I would like to read directly into your head all the time, know you inside out." Will takes Sonny's hand and places it on his chest "Can you read my heart?" Sonny replies "It's beating fast." "It's for you. When you say stuff like that, I feel like I've run a mile." Sonny lifts his other hand and brushes Will's cheek "I like that I can make you feel that. Oh, by the way" he adds as he buckles up and starts the engine "I like 'bunny' too. You have a very sweet way of saying it."

Everybody has gathered at the Cheating Heart. Chad, Abby, Mel, Kareem and Tyler, to celebrate both the new coffee-house and Sonny's new place. There's a little white board in a corner with "Cool names?" written on it. Up until now, no idea has been added, the only one being very silly (Will still chuckles at Tyler's 'Meet and Make-out Place' to which Sonny had answered in all seriousness "if that's the only thing you intend to do here, you'll be persona non grata.") Will isn't very focused on the brainstorm. He's chosen to spend his time glancing at his boyfriend. And grazing his hand under the table. Mel is frowning and thinking hard while Kareem is downing his beer, along with a rather drunk Chad. Abby turns to Will with a slightly worried expression "Would you give Chad a ride home, Will? I'll be walking home and he needs a chauffeur." Will thinks it over. "I came in Sonny's car..." Sonny cuts in "What about we give him a lift? Do you mind your car staying out until tomorrow?" Chad shrugs "Abby is being a mother hen. I guess I could drive myself..." The glare he gets at this shuts him up. "Thanks, guy, I knew I could count on you." Abby says with a grin. Will smiles to Sonny and presses his thigh. Sonny winces. Then he announces "Well, looks like nobody has had a decent idea this whole evening so if any of you is inspired later, let us know!"

Sonny looks distracted in the car. He chats a little with Chad and ignores Will's remark. Will forces himself to wait to be alone and then talk. So, once a dizzy, bumbling Chad is delivered at his door, Will asks lightly "You want to drive me home... or is the night not over?" Sonny stops the car and wraps Will's lips with his swollen one "Since you squeezed my thigh, I have been focusing on one thing: getting you naked. Is your grandma Caroline's room still available?" Oh, He should have accepted the copy of the key... "I guess so. Let's check."

Will is really happy about the new studio as it means no more sneaking in like aroused thieves in the Pub. They get upstairs and push the door open. This time, the bed is fully made and looks awfully comfortable. Will hesitates. Sonny doesn't seem to worry and sits on the edge of the mattress. Will joins him and notices a note on the night table. He grabs it while Sonny is kissing his neck ardently and unfolds the paper to hold him as well as he can while offering as much skin territory as possible to his man. The note says 'Don't forget to lock the door in the morning, Will. Have a good night. Caroline.' This is embarrassing on a lot of levels. But it's really what they need and Will relaxes completely, letting Sonny take advantage of him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Will?" "Mmmm ?" Will manages to say, unable to focus or think well. "Can you say it?" "What?" "How you call me?" Will frowns and looks at Sonny who's now kissing the available part of his chest. Both boys are still fully clothed and taking their time. So what was Sonny asking again? "You mean Sonny?" "Nuh-hun" He feels the head-shaking more than he sees it. Sonny stops and stares at him. He's so gorgeous, Will catches his breath. His man. His... Oh, right! "Bunny..." Sonny smiles and grinds a little against Will who shivers. "Yes..." Will smiles too and whispers "Your turn..." Sonny looks blank. Will is sure he remembers right though "You used a pet-name, once, you don't remember?" This breaks the spell and Sonny sits up and sinks his fists in the mattress. Will brushes his arm with a slow finger "It's all right, bunny, let's forget it." Sonny bites his lip "No, no, I want to..." He stays quiet for a few seconds then lets his discreet smirk take over his face "I think... I called you... 'Sweetie' didn't I? Because you're sweet and soft and fluffy..." He burrows his face in Will's shirt again and Will is bewildered. His buttons are being open, yet both of Sonny's hand are accounted for: one in his hair, one just under his belt. So, apparently Sonny is using his teeth. That is a big turn on and Will lets out a moan. "Gid I baite yu?" Will takes a breath and utter in a low voice "Not at all... You're just driving me insane. This is so hot!" Sonny finishes, then kisses his way up to Will's lips. In the mush that has become his mind, Will makes out some words from his boyfriend "Well, I have to work very hard to reach the level of hotness you manage just by breathing. It's a tough challenge." Will is flattered and, as always, tries to tone down the compliment "You know, I will sleep with you even if you don't say nice, exaggerated thing..." Sonny concentrates his kisses on Will's belly. He grunts "I... never exaggerate... It's the bare truth... Speaking of bare..." "Yes?" Sonny pats Will's jeans-covered ass "I think you should get rid of those..."

"Yes! Yes! Sonny, yes! That is so good!" "Will, Will you're so... I can't get enough of you! I love being inside you. You're so tight... Will, never stop making love to me, every night!" When Sonny is looking at him that way, Will is ready to promise everything. Sonny's hands are holding him tenderly and although he's moving fast, he's extremely gentle. Will feels more active now and pushes back on Sonny. He catches one of his hand and interlaces their fingers. Then, he softly brushes Sonny's face with his free hand, holding Sonny's gaze hostage with his. Sonny comes. Will too.

They snuggle under the comfortable sheet and covers. Sonny gives Will exhausted grateful kisses, now and then, while Will has plunged his hand in Sonny's bushy hair and is softly stroking. "So, are you planning on moving in soon, or do you want to enjoy the mansion cook's dinner a little while more?" Sonny lies his head on the pillow and answers "Oh no, it won't be soon enough. I need my intimacy, you know, be on my own without anyone around all the time." Will must have reacted too strongly because Sonny immediately takes him in his arms and whispers "I didn't mean you of course. You never crowd me. In fact, I hope you'll be there a lot. Like the day after tomorrow, to help me move in." Will chuckles "You want free help? You'll have to be quite convincing..." Sonny doesn't answer right away and kisses Will's hand. "Well, if you don't feel like lifting heavy boxes and tire this cute body, I have another mission for you." Will waits, unsure. "I love that bed we're into, the mattress and the sheets and covers. Could you find something as good and get it delivered?" Will frowns "You don't want to choose yourself?" Sonny plays with a lock of Will's short blond hair "If things go my way, you'll spend a lot of time in it, too. So, in order to lure you there, I need you to find it agreeable..." "Like the apartment?" Sonny nods. Will places his head on Sonny's torso and stays there, chilling.

Two days after, Will is clinging to the memory of this night. Sonny is going insane and not in a good way. His boxes are all ready (and there's not a lot of them) and Chad, Abby, Mel, Tyler and Kareem are all there with them. So it should go smoothly. But boxes fall and Chad is messing around and Mel is sleepy (Will has found her in one of the mansion's bathroom, snoring in one of the bathtub. He's closed the door and let her rest.) and the rented truck is not the right size and they're trying and get ahold of the owner to get the keys... Sonny is getting worked up and swears to each boxes as if they've offended him. He shouts at Chad who isn't listening and he yells at everyone to hurry the fuck up and what is the landlord's address already? Will is feeling teary and weary and angsty. He thinks of joining Mel in the tub to hide. Or take Sonny to an empty bedroom and fuck the annoyance out of him. When Kareem lets a fragile load fall and make a noise that doesn't bode well, Sonny explodes "Come on, is it so hard to focus? These are all my things, guys, I happen to be attached to them! I should have done it all by myself, it would be finished by now." Will notices the fed-up looks this gets and tries to soothe the remark "Maybe we should all take a break, eat or drink, you know? I could go and fetch something?" Sonny turns his anger towards him "No you don't, you're not in charge of the move. I'll do it myself." Will murmurs "Sonny, you're worn out, let me do this for you..." Sonny shakes his head and slams the door behind him. Chad sighs "Wow, I hadn't realized this was getting to him that much..." "What are you talking about?" Will asks. "We're looking for partners and it's hard to do. Our project is frozen at the moment." Will is the one angry now. He's thinking 'How come I didn't know this? Why is Sonny treating me like a pretty hollow vase. I won't break easily, nor sit tight.' He's so pissed, he tells his friends "Tell Sonny I've gone on the search for the new keys. But he shouldn't bother call, I don't want to talk to him now." He storms outside and drives to the studio. He spent the preceding day lying on beds, being hit on by a few pretty customers (all girls and he really has no regret, they do nothing to him now) and looking for comforters and nicely colored, comfy sheets. Meanwhile, Sonny was at the future coffee-house, apparently worrying and doing nothing. Will looks for a cell-number on the 'Studios to rent' banner and prepares to call. The chances of him staying the next night here are slimming, though. Unless Sonny calms the hell down and opens up.


	19. Chapter 19

Will opens the door to the studio just as the delivery van from the mattress store arrives. He checks the papers and let them in. He's left with a big plastic-wrapped mattress and boxes filled with the bed structure, ready to be assembled. He sighs. What should he do now? Go back to the mansion? Go to Marlena's office (but she's seen enough of him these last days...)? Stay there? He crouches on the edge of the mattress and looks around. It's not very big, but it's a nice place. He wouldn't mind one like this one day... with Sonny in it, of course. Sonny coming from work, closing the door, happy to see him, kissing him and making love... The shower, big enough for two... snuggling while watching TV when it's rainy outside... having friends over for parties... Sonny...

A noise wakes him up. He's forgotten to close the door. Is it a thief or a friend? Will opens heavy lids with difficulty. Sonny is standing, looking down at him with an expression of pure adoration. He grins and kneels next to him. Will sits and flattens his hair. "I... the key is on the kitchen counter." He blinks a little more. Sonny is silent and he wonders if he's still dreaming when a gentle kiss is planted on his lips. "Are you still mad?" Will stands up "Are you?" Sonny sighs "I'm so sorry Will, I was stressed. It's not the first time I'm moving, at all. I just have a lot going on..." Will sulks "I know. Not thanks to you. Chad had to tell me..." Sonny stands up too and slides his arms around Will's waist. He'd like to push him away, but he feels too weak. Here he is a grown man, with jello knees. "I didn't want to burden you with my work stuff. I mean, you have your own problems to deal with. I can't..." Sonny explains. Will cannot help the coldness in his voice to answer "Yea, apparently, you're the big tough man who can handle everything and I'm the fragile one that need protecting, is that it? Look how well that went. You don't let me in, once again. You don't want me to listen, or to help things go smooth during your moving out. I'm just supposed to stomach it all... I know I screw up too, but... When will you trust me?" Sonny turns him and kisses him again "I want to protect you from harm, sweetheart. You're precious to me..." Will grunts "I'm not precious, I'm your boyfriend!" He wrestles out of Sonny's arms. A voice is shouting "Leave my son alone!". And suddenly, Will is pulled away and his father is holding Sonny's fists in his. "Wha... Dad, let him go!" Lucas seems furious. "Who are you, why are you attacking my son?" "Dad, stop, I beg you, you're hurting him..." His dad loosen his grip and looks at Will. He's come back to Sonny's side and is massaging his wrists "Are you OK, Sonny? He hurt you?" "Did I hurt...? Are you mad? This guy was forcing himself on you, Will! Can't you see that?" Lucas charges again. Will bolts, intercepting the blow and being thrown on the mattress. His father has frozen. Sonny looks startled. This is so not how Will wanted to come out. But he has no choice. "He wasn't assaulting me, dad. We were having an argument... He's my boyfriend."

Sonny is sitting on the counter, mouth shut but eyes saying a lot. Will is drinking courage from them as he's thoroughly explaining to his Dad. "I know this is a shock to you. I've been quite shaken myself but Dad, this is who I am..." Lucas gulps "I... I'm so sorry, Will, Chad sent me there, he said you were helping a friend move and I..." He looks away from Sonny and takes Will's hand "Are you sure... I mean, if it's recent, you may..." Will wishes his grandma was here. He wants Sonny to say things for him. And then disprove the entire point of their fight. He remembers Marlena saying he's strong enough. She was talking about Sami. Lucas is much easier to deal with "I'm sure, Dad. I've never felt anything like this. And I've... with Gabi..." His father's eyebrows shoot up "And I didn't... It wasn't... I'm into men, dad." Lucas gives up "OK. I guess you're the only one to know how you feel. But..." He turns to Sonny with a death glare "You said you were arguing...!" "We were, dad, like couples do, you know? We'll fix it. I don't need help here. Just acceptance..." His heart is threatening of coming out of his chest. Lucas says softly "I can't say I'm not surprised, Will. But I guess, I'll get used to it in times. I'm sorry things happened that way." Will lets out a deep breath "Me too, dad, so much... But it means a lot that you're not rejecting me." "I couldn't reject you, you're my son and I love you." They hug. "So, Sonny..." asks Lucas, as he's still holding Will "What are you doing in life?"

After a thorough investigation, Lucas has left, having given Will his hotel room number. "I am so sorry, Sonny." Will utters without looking at his man. Sonny grabs his hand and presses it "Well, it was eventful but I'm impressed." "At what?" "At your courage and composure." Will chuckles "Are you kidding? I though I was gonna pass out..." Sonny laughs "In that case, you didn't show it. You were right, you're stronger than you look. I apologize for making you feel like a kid. From now on, I'll tell you absolutely every little detail of my day." Will kisses him "If you do that, it'll take all night and we'll never get any sleep or any... Maybe you could filter a little..." Sonny brushes Will's temple "OK, I'll filter all things related to muscular blond hunks I've talked to then..." Will cannot help his voice from shaking as he's answering playfully "If all of these are named Will Horton and happen to be great in bed, I don't mind..." Sonny's eyes are sparkling "Well, yes they are, what a coincidence."

And then, things are great. Chad and Kareem show up with the van. Mel has woken from her nap and brings Will a sandwich (saying "You missed lunch with everyone, I though you might be hungry." and gotten a kiss on the cheek) along with Abby who's filling Sonny's fridge with basic and less basic ingredients ("In case you want to cook a romantic dinner" she suggests.) and Tyler shows up suspiciously late with stories of getting lost (in the 1-mile drive) and wearing a phone number on his palm (which Kareem is noting down nonchalantly). Sonny asks them if they want to stay for pizzas but they all have plenty reasons to wait for the house-warming party and leave the two boys alone. Somebody (Will thinks it's Kareem and Abby) has built the bed and made it up. Sonny takes a look and says "Wow, I have great taste." "In what?" asks Will who's chosen the linen. "In boyfriends who have a great taste in decoration. I was right to keep you." "Keep me? I'm your pet now?" Sonny comes closer and whispers "You so are, my cute little one. Can I pet you?" Will smiles and answers just before the kiss "Depends on what you'll cook me."


	20. Chapter 20

"Will, think fast!" Will sees with apprehension a plate frisbeeing in his direction. He catches it, as well as he can... "Plastic? You gave me a fright, you dog!" "Oh, now, I'm the dog?" asks Sonny laughing "Oh, yea, especially if you think you'll seduce me with a romantic dinner using these..." He finishes, having caught the next plate and the plastic forks. "Who says I intended to seduce you? Maybe, I just want to thank you for you help... Oh! And celebrate your coming out." He takes a champagne bottle from the mini-fridge. Will grins. Good old Abby! "You know I'm not 21 yet?" Sonny stops "You're not? Wow, you _are_ young. OK, kiddo, I'll let you take a sip, then. Here goes my plan on getting you drunk..." Will thinks about asking 'Why, that worked before?' but wisely shuts up. Instead he lays the table and goes put on some music. Sonny takes the cue to bring some dishes on the table. Will takes his seat on the plastic chair and looks at his plate then at Sonny. "What is it?" "French gratin. It's delicious. I've learned the recipe in France." Will takes a bite and starts coughing frantically. Sonny runs to him with a bottle of water. Will drinks and coughs some more. He finally manages to utter "Is it supposed to be that salty?" Sonny goes wide-eyed and tastes the food. He grimaces, then takes both plates and opens his brand-new trash can. There's no bag inside yet, so he puts the plates away. His head is sagged. Will waits, getting his breathing back, not sure what he should do now. "Sonny...?" Nothing. "Bunny?" This gets Sonny to walk back to him, head still dropped. He passes the table and sits on the bed. Will looks at Sonny being vulnerable and like each time it happens, he's completely lost. He kneels next to him. Sonny mutters "I suck, don't I?" "At what?" "Being romantic..." Aww. Will feels the soft sensation returning to his chest. "It's OK, Sonny, I'm still here... I don't need fancy stuff. You've just moved in, I get it. And I'm still shaken about the confrontation with my dad. Why don't we just take care of each other. Talk about what's bothering us, cuddle, cook some pastas maybe? I think I saw ketchup somewhere in one of your cupboards..." He starts to get up but Sonny catches his arm. "Will..." Will kneels back and brushes Sonny's thigh gently. "I wanted to tell you something..." "Yes?" "I... I really hope that one day, we could do this together..." Will is silent. Sonny finishes "Living with you, it feels like a great idea..." Will's heart expands. He looks, tantalized at Sonny's mouth approaching his. He kisses Sonny with as much tenderness he can mutter. They lie on the bed, both looking at each other as if they've found a treasure. Will is ready to spend the whole evening stroking Sonny's face and hair. And show him how eating pastas can be romantic too, if memory serves, there's a cartoon featuring that...

Around 3 am, Will wakes up, sweating. He looks around him in an agitated manner, not understanding where he is. He's half up and he still doesn't know what he intends to do. Get some fresh air, that's for sure. He walks out, in Sonny's sweatpants and tank top. The cool night air and the streetlights really wake him and he breathes in and out, remembering his nightmare. Should he tell Sonny about it? He's still pondering when he opens the door. The light is on. He's sure he had switched it off. He looks at the bed. Sonny is getting up, looking determined and sleepy at the same time. "I'm here, bunny. Go back to sleep..." Sonny shakes his head and goes to the kitchen corner. He fills the kettle and sits. "We're going to drink some tea and you're going to tell me what's got you all worked up. We promised each other that we would share what troubles us yesterday, so shoot!"

"Sonny, it was just a nightmare. This is a waste of time.' Sonny gives him a severe glare. Will gives in "It's bizarre. You might laugh." "Good, I wouldn't mind lightening the mood. You're trembling sweetie." The pet-name is efficient. Will takes the hot mug in both hands and sits next to Sonny. He puts his head on his arms and speaks between his fingers. "It was about Sydney. My baby sister, you know?" "I don't." Oh, right... "Hum, it's… complicated, really. She's my mom and E.J. DiMera's. Well, she was switched and then..." Sonny places his hand on Will's "It's OK, go back to the dream. She was in it?" "Yeah, but she was much older, a teenager. And I was surprised and she explained that since I lived with you and never visited... And then, we walked to my mom's and she was living with Victor..." Sony chuckles then checks himself. Will smiles "It's all right. I told you it was weird... And then Rafe showed up and he yelled at me. He accused me of letting him down and that's why Sami had to marry Victor, because he couldn't work anymore and then my brother Johnny came in and he was still a little boy and he asked why I had forgotten his school play..." He waits for the next laugh. When nothing comes, Will looks at their hands, at Sonny's night-shirt and at his concerned face. The way he's watching him is singular. It seems like he's wrapping around him with his eyes only. It reminds Will of a hug. "You know, now that I've said it aloud, I realize how dumb it is. I was disoriented, it happens." "Will..." Sonny sounds different too. Like he wants Will to hear something he won't like but he has no choice "Sweetheart, I think what went on between you and your mom is weighing on your mind. The cheating... And you still have to come out to her..." "I won't!" Will pulls his hand back briskly and gets up. He's shaking with anger. "How can I expect her 12-years-old mind to handle that fact? She's irresponsible and self-centered. You may have played buddy-buddy with her but that doesn't change her core!" Sonny answers heatedly "I calmed her down after you ran away, remember? And anyway you owe her the truth! She's your mother..." Will cuts him "Like it's any of your business what I tell her!" Sonny looks like he's been slapped. 'I thought your life was my business! Or are there things I should shut up about all the time, no matter what I think? You got angry I kept my fear about business to myself. How is that different?" Will shouts "It's different because it's Sami! Have you seen how frightening my dad could be? Well, he can't hold his own against her, never! If you're gonna be on her side, maybe I should find someone who's on mine!" He goes to the bed table and gathers his clothes. Sonny is stricken. He looks hurt but Will doesn't care.


	21. Chapter 21

**Another one of joel's ideas. Thank you! More later...**

Will storms out. He's angry at Sonny. How dare he give him lessons! He's not lived with Sami. Nor dealt with unsupportive parents. The guy's a spoiled snob as he had suspected him at first. And here he was, falling for him, loving him.

The thought stops him dead in his track. He's standing in the dark, next to his car, hand on the handle. He is in love with Sonny. And he's hurt him. Again. He can't go back. Sonny won't want him. But he wishes he could. It's just that going back to the cocoon he's build with his lover would still be fleeing from reality. His whole life is on hold, everything in the air till he's settled his problems one way or another. A clean break from his mother? The mere thought makes his body shudder. He can't. He needs Sonny. Having him with him was perfect when he dealt with his dad. He stands, weeping, hating Sami for breaking him into these little messy pieces. He wants closure. Quiet. He drives to Marlena's and tiptoes to the guest's bedroom. He can hear snoring, probably Jon. His heart breaks when he pictures the happy couple snuggled in bed. He whispers "Sonny" and falls asleep.

A few nightmares later, he's up, as well as he can for his first day working for EJ. The man who slept with his mom. Great. He goes to the Pub for liquid courage (coffee) and moral support (Caroline). But as he's pushing the door, he recognizes a back with the long dark hair. By the time Gabi has turned, Will is out the door. Great, now he can't go anywhere. Unless he faces his demons of course. And Gabi is no Sami, not by a long run. He counts to three then walks back in. He sits and Gabi approaches. She's taken aback and look at him with defiance. He sends her a peace-offering smile. They talk a little and he gets his coffee. His grand-mother Caroline isn't there but strangely the confrontation has served the same purpose. He feels stronger somehow. And just on cue, the door opens and Lucas steps in.

"Hey, Will, funny that, I just met your boyfriend." Will looks up "Sonny?" "Well" Lucas laughs "You have many boyfriends at once?" Will shakes his head "Right now, I don't think I have any..." Lucas grimaces and sits opposite him "So you actually weren't...?" Will shoots him an annoyed glance "Dad..." "Sorry, Will, I'm still getting used to the idea. Is that why Sonny looked so under the weather this morning? He could hardly respond when I asked him how his dad was. I gathered he wasn't a morning person. What did he do?" Will sighs. This conversation is not what he needs "Nothing, dad. He was just faced with the wreckage that is my life." His father frowns "What are you talking about?" "Who do you think dad?" "Oh..." They stay there, sulking, then Will notices the time on the Pub's clock "I have to go, E.J. is waiting for me." "You're working for him?" "Yes, it's a summer intern job. Mostly copies and coffee I guess. I'll see you later." "Well I'm taking Ally with me this week-end. You want to hang out with us?" Will smiles at the expression "Sure, dad, have a good day!"

Luckily, E.J. is too busy to see him and he's mostly given a tour and instructions for the copy-machine. He works until 5 and heads out. He wonders where to go now. Should he call Sonny and apologize? He takes his phone and painfully looks for the S. How can it hurt to use a phone? How can a heart be so fragile? He should stop dating and focus on studying. But then, Sonny will be really out of his life and that's unbearable. So he lets the phone ring. "Will?" "Sonny" OK, this will either work or all is lost "I apologize about last night. I behaved like a real jerk and you have every right to be pissed at me." "Will..." His tone is guarded and tired. Another voice is shrieking "Is it Will? Tell him to join us, we can celebrate!" It's feminine and familiar. "Is my grandma Kate with you? What's going on?" "We found our investor. She's very enthusiastic." Will doesn't like Sonny's tone. He should be at least relieved that their project is funded. But he just sound grim "Sonny, I swear, I overreacted because it's such a painful subject for me. I don't normally discuss this outside my family but with you... I feel horrible that I hurt you and you only wanted to help. Is there something I can do to make you feel better? Even if you don't want me anymore?" A discreet sighs reaches Will's over-focused ears "I do want you Will. It's not the problem." "So?" "So, give me some time. I'll call you back." "I'm sorry Sonny, I miss you." "I miss you two Will, I..." And then, there's a click.

This is worse. It feels like failure and only Sonny's words 'I do want you' are saving him from drowning in sorrows. An hour later, he phones Marlena to know if she'll dine with him at the Pub. "Oh, hello, Will, your grand-mother is in a session." "Oh, will it be long?" "Well it's hard to say, he wasn't scheduled. Marlena said it's more a personal matter. Do you want her to call later?" "Sure, thanks."

At Mel, there's Sonny's parents. Abby is Sonny's cousin. Chad is Sonny's business partner. The whole town is a constant reminder of him. Will just sits on a bench and waits. Marlena might call and she's insanely good at helping him cope. So when the phone rings he picks up without checking. "Marlena?" "Hum, no." Oh, it's Sonny. "Oh, I... I was expecting my grandmother's call. But I'm glad to hear your voice again." "Actually Marlena is here too." Will frowns, nonplussed. What is Sonny doing, visiting his whole family? "I needed guidance and the way you talked about her, I thought..." Actually, that's a good idea "Good. So, what's up?" His heart is pounding but he's aiming at light and relaxed. Or Sonny might get bored of the drama. "Can we meet up somewhere?" "OK, sure. What about the Pub?" There's a pause. Then "Somewhere more private?" Apart from Sonny's studio? It aches to think about the place now. "I know, the coffee-place building. Is that OK?"

Will's feet are dragging. Sonny sounded very serious. He might need some space. Or a break. There's a light inside and Will comes in. There's music. And a table. And a delicious, damning smell. And a couch. And a Sonny on it. Who looks very unsure. He's holding something. It's a rose. And he asks Will, his voice shaking "And now? Is it romantic enough?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Sonny, I'm... I'm so sorry." Sonny stands up and walks to him. He hands the rose awkwardly. Will takes it, melting inside. Sonny places his hand under Will's elbow and gently guides him to the table. It's round with a wooden red top and one large leg underneath. There are two comfy red-velvet-covered chairs. Will sits and brushes the table "Wow, this is cool!" Sonny has a small smile "Kate liked it too. In fact, that's when she offered to invest. She said we looked like we knew what we were doing." "What was she doing here in the first place?" "She came to ask Chad something. Then she saw the furniture we had just received and we talked." Sonny reaches for Will's hand. Will stills, then lets go. He's still recovering from the epiphany he had the night before and doesn't know how much to show that Sonny will know he cares for him deeply but won't feel overwhelmed by a love declaration. Maybe he should discuss it with... "Can I ask you something?" Sonny grins "Sure, but don't you want to taste my food? I checked this time." "OK... Oh my god, it's delicious!" Sonny lets out a sigh. Will presses his fingers and adds "You know, I appreciate, I really do, but you don't have to impress me. I'm fine just being in your company..." "I know. I want to spoil you, make you feel special... So what was your question?" "I don't know..." Sonny's eyes are so dark he keeps losing himself in them. Will shakes himself "Actually, I do. But you have a right not to answer. I'm just curious about what happened at Marlena's office."

Sonny looks straight into Will's eyes and answers matter-of-factly "I went to talk with her because I was confused about the feelings I've experienced since I met you. She helped me sort them out and name them. The most baffling one is this need that is so great, I lose control and act without thinking." "And..." Will's heart has decided to go on a jog on his own and his rattling his rib cage. "And I think it's because seeing you makes me react so strongly I lose all my defense and restraint all at once. Then, I act like we're already an intimate couple. Not because I want it but because it's a reality for me. And each time, I want you so damn much." Even though, he's sitting, Will's knees still give way. Sonny continues "When we have sex, I feel calm. At peace. Then afterwards, rational thinking comes back and I begin questioning and trying to control my life again. It took a lot to surrender to you. Allow you to know all about me, to meet my fears and my doubts... The biggest one, right now is of not being attentive enough, of not measuring up." Will looks around in disbelief. Sonny is making him feel good in plenty ways. He's gone so far from the impulsiveness of the start, Will barely remembers it. He doesn't even listen when Will says he doesn't need that much. Will is curious to learn more and gives an encouraging smile. Sonny breathes deeply "I've never been in a committed relationship before and you've been hurt by your last one. It's a big responsibility. If I let you down, you'll leave me and I'll be devastated. And you'll have even more trust problems. That's why I wanted to fix your relationship with your mother. So that I can stop panicking. It was selfish. I still think you should come out to her and I'll be there for you when you do, whenever it happens." And something gives in inside of Will. The hatred, the rage, the confusion. Suddenly, his mother appears to him like a sad woman who doesn't know how to control her life. He hasn't forgiven her yet but it makes him take a step back. Instead of focusing on himself, he chooses to focus on Sonny and give him what he needs. He puts down his fork and stands up, offering his hand. Sonny lets himself be pulled up and hugged. "You know what we should do?" Will whispers "No?" Will gestures around "We should invite our friends here and celebrate you getting founded. Have fun, now, because when this is done, you'll be swamped. Everyone in town will want to come here and you'll be a success, I'm a hundred percent certain." He finishes, looking in the depth of Sonny's grateful eyes. They kiss. Slowly at first, then hungrily. The relief of knowing how much Sonny is afraid of losing him and ready to make efforts is replaced by burning thoughts. His hips picks up the slow rhythm of the languorous song that's softly playing. Sonny follows, mesmerized. Their clothes fall on the floor, on by one and they're still dancing, even though the music have stopped. They follow another melody, the one of their breathing, panting, desires. Lying on the leather couch, fondling each other, Will recognize the peaceful feeling Sonny was talking about. It's a perfect balance of arousal, happiness and trust. And yes, for the first time, he trusts Sonny entirely. "Take me..." Wow, it's such a turn on when Sonny says that. He's only topped once and remembering how Sonny felt around him brings him directly to the brim. He uses all his self-control and uses the excuse of looking for condoms to calm down a little. "We should get tested..." Sonny says. Tested? For college? "You know for STDs? Then we wouldn't need condoms anymore..." This was not what Will needed. The combination of deep commitment, better sensations and greater pleasure implied by this statement and the sensuality contained in Sonny's voice make Will cum. "Oh, god! Sonny, I..." Sonny kisses him hard and whispers "Looks like there's a change of plan, sweetie. I'll come in first. After seeing you climax like that, I have to, anyway." He prepares Will and enters him. It's also wonderful. Especially because Sonny takes a long time and Will gets erect again. He touches himself, squirming in pleasure and it's Sonny's turn to come. So Will penetrates him too.

After two hours, they're drained and blissful. Will murmurs "Bunny, I love you." to an asleep Sonny. Soon, he hopes, he'll tell an awake one.


	23. Chapter 23

Will wakes up by the noise of the door opening. He looks around at the table with the remainders of dinner and the heap of clothes on the floor. Then at Chad's grinning face. It's a good thing there's a blanket over him but Will blushes nevertheless. Sonny is dead to the world and sprawled over him, his weigh preventing any getting up. Given they're both stark naked, Will isn't keen on it anyway. He sends Chad a pleading look and Chad laughs softly and open the door to the future office. Will tries and shake Sonny off him but his lover just wraps himself more around his torso, so Will gives up. He's so happy he wants to shout. That Sonny is his. That he's in love. But Sonny doesn't know that yet and he won't that morning.

When Sonny has finally awaken and covered Will with enthusiastic pecks and said plenty sweet things and the fact that Chad is there has registered in his mind, Will is allowed to put his clothes on and clean a little. Chad joins them and teases them so much, Will is out the door in seconds. After a last loving kiss to a beaming Sonny.

Will walks to EJ's office and closes the door behind him. "So, William, do you have my coffee?" Will places the cup in silence and turns around when EJ stops him with "So, how is your mother doing?" Will clenches his fists. EJ knows he's caught them in the act. He's playing with his mind. What for? To get to her? To assure himself of Will's silence? He goes with the truth "I don't know." He feels a hand on his shoulder "William, is everything all right?" Will turns and reminds himself to stay decent with his boss "Are you serious, sir?" EJ sighs and sits on his desk "I guess this is hard on you. I don't blame you for being upset. Samantha is a... special woman. I don't know what to think now, she hasn't contacted me." The situation has crossed the line from embarrassing to way inappropriate in mere seconds. Will leaves EJ and goes back to copying, his blood boiling. Strangely, he realizes, he's taken his decision. He'll face her tonight.

Sonny is holding him in his arms. For the first time, he's being gentle and soft, without any lust. Will is recharging, plunging his hair in the welcoming chest "I won't stay afterwards. I tell her and wait for her reaction but then I'll need you." Sonny nods on his head. Will doesn't want to let go and murmurs "You promise you'll be there?" Sonny squeezes him. After a minute or two, he utters "I swear it, Will. You being better is my priority. I care a lot about you." If Will doesn't get up now, he never will. Sonny walks him to his car, eyebrows clenched and gives him a kiss.

"No, you're not gay. You're trying to get back at me by saying outrageous things. You want me to react!" Will cowers and steps back. Sami has never looked that fierce. He feels like his five again and has just broken a vase with his ball. "Mom, you think being gay is outrageous? You hate all gay men?" Sami softens a little "Of course not, Will, don't be ridiculous. Your new friend Sonny is gay. Justin was discussing this the other day. And from what I've seen he's a great, kind young man." Will breathes in loudly. "He is mom. He's fantastic. And I love him." The confession takes Sami so much by surprise she forgets she's angry. She looks at him with wide eyes and suddenly walks out of the room "Mom, we aren't finished!" He follows her and finds her with her hand on the bathroom's sink, looking in the mirror. In the reflection, he can see she's tearing up. "You're kidding me mom? You think you crying will make me change who I am?" Sami holds out a heavily-ringed hand "No, Will..." She hiccups and then proceeds "It's just... You're in love with someone. That's why you look so different, so self-assured. Someone has replaced me, you're growing up. It's a hard moment for a mother." Will hesitates at taking this at mirror-face value. He asks "Are you saying you don't mind?" "I do mind, Will. I mind that you have a boyfriend, that he's important to you. I'll have to get to know him, welcome him in the family. That's a big deal." Who is she, where has Sami gone? Will stutters "Th... thanks. But you still know I'm not coming back until you've cleared things with Rafe and EJ. I can't lie to your husband and EJ is suffering..." "He is?" "Yes, he said so today..." "You've been talking about this, how dare you? This is none of your business!" And she is back... Although he's back to angry, Will feels in more familiar territory. "You made it my business, mom! If you divorce Rafe, you'll destroy our family!" "I'm not going to divorce him, Will, he doesn't need to know. That was a moment of weakness. I'll be a good wife from now on." Will shakes his head sadly "I'm too young to have heard this sentence as much as I did. Grow up, mom. Take charge..." He goes to the door. Sami calls "Don't forget to invite Sonny to dinner here. I want to see him more!" Will turns and asks sincerely "Are you schizophrenic or something? How can you think _I_'ll come?" Sami has a rigid look in her eyes. Will walks out.

He comes back to the studio. It isn't his but it feels a little like home. It's locked. Sonny isn't in. He said he would. This is the last straw for Will and he crumbles on the doormat. Half an hour later, Sonny finds him in the same position. He can't think or cry or talk. He's a statue of grief. Sonny kneels and brushes his arm "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I know I swore but there was a problem of delivery at the coffee-shop and Chad couldn't go and I figured you'd call me when you were done and it would take longer and..." Will doesn't answer. Sonny opens and he follows him but stays standing after a few steps. Sonny takes his hand "She didn't accept you being gay?" Will shrugs "She did. She doesn't mind. It's not... She doesn't even get it. I can't reach her, I can't..." Sonny hugs him but he can't let go, he's stiff as a board. Sonny whispers "It's OK, it's OK, you'll get through this. You're not alone. You have your grandmother to guide you. And your father loves you. And I love you." Will's heart swells all of a sudden. He asks "What did you say?" Sonny says louder and with lots of emotion "I'm in love with you."

Will is crying. He doesn't want to but it's happening regardless. Sonny has tears in the corner of his eyes and swipes Will's cheek. "Are you happy or still hurt? Tell me... Tell me..." Will actually sobs. He takes Sonny in his arms and kisses his neck. Sonny's whole body relaxes. Will whispers "Thank you... For saying that... For meaning it... You're making me damn vulnerable and yet you give me strength. How do you do that?" Sonny gulps under Will's lips "I have no idea."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, I'm back on that story, the inspiration is returning for all my fics. **

**In these dark WilSon times, I hope I can make a few of you smile. At least writing takes the sad thoughts away... Love you all!**

Sonny lays Will on the bed and slowly undresses him. He swallows him swiftly. Will moans. Sonny's mouth is tender and warm and effective. He really has to learn how to perform blowjobs too. He wants to give back to Sonny. Be able and make him feel cared for, important. He lets himself be taken to the brim, forgetting his anxiety, losing himself in the sensations, uttering nonsensical words (Well, he hopes they are. He has no memory of what he says in these moments), shaking his head. The fact that Sonny is letting him come into his mouth is a special high.

"You do, really?" "I do what?" Will asks. What is Sonny talking about? Their earlier talk? He looks at him questioningly and Sonny sighs and gets up. He starts putting his boxers on, then a night-shirt. "OK, bunny, time to communicate. I do not know what you're referring to. But if you tell me, I might give you an answer you like." Sonny shrugs "You might want to be nice instead of sincere. I won't know for sure." Will shakes his hand "Sonny, listen to me." "Mmm?" His tone is annoyed but his eyes are hopeful so Will focuses on those "I promise I won't do that. I feel so great in your company that I'll be as rude and blunt as I can be with close friends. You hear me?" "OK" Sonny puts his arm around Will who cuddles against him like a happy cat "When I was... pleasing you, you said lots of things..." Oh. So sensical after all. Will decides to ignore the embarrassed feelings. After all, Sonny isn't better "So, what did I say?" There's a sigh. He waits. Then "You said you loved me."

"Oh, that!" Will is laughing. He pushes Sonny's arm and kisses his cheek from below. "I wasn't aware I did but..." Sonny is stiff and his eyes are closed. Will feels a rush of tenderness. "...but it's true, you know. I waited a few days to tell you because I didn't know if you did too. But I do love you. So much." Sonny relaxes so much, he's like a marshmallow under Will's body. Expect from one place that isn't soft or limp at all. Will asks cautious "Sonny, can I...?" "... what?" Will gulps "I'd like to taste you. But only if you want me too..." "How can you ask? Why would I say no, seriously?" "Because... Because I know nothing about it. And it... I won't give you the same amount of pleasure you gave me." Sonny smirks, letting out a shaky little breath "You are something special, Will Horton. I am so lucky I met you." He brushes Will's cheek, then lies down. Will feels even more insecure and pats the boxers. Sonny pulls him to his lips and kisses him ardently. "You can begin by that, you know. Just kiss it. I'm sure I'll love it." "Kay..." Will goes down again and Sonny lets his cock out. Will kisses the top and Sonny jerks on the bed. It's weird to taste a cock. It's arousing but also intimidating, being on one's own in front of it and not face to face with someone who has love written all over his eyes. Well, it's about giving, isn't it, and Sonny has earned it, big time. Will starts pecking the length, getting encouraging whimpers. He licks quickly and hears "More... please?" The pleading is extremely powerful in the response it gets from him. He keeps kissing and licking non-stop, then he breathes in deeply and takes it all. He chokes though and has to slip it out fast. He's cautious not to cough loudly as he doesn't want to take Sonny out of the sexual trance he's in. He calms down and tries again but with less ambition. Sonny's hand starts caressing his hair extremely softly and Will loses himself in the feeling, which allows him to be less self-conscious. He continues his journey of discovery and is rewarded by Sonny breathing words "Love it... Love you... Keep at it... So good... the best... mine..."

The alarm rings interrupting a wonderful sex dream Will is having about Sonny. And the fact that said Sonny is lying next to him, warm with sleep is not helping. Will goes to the bathroom with big regrets. Have to work. For EJ. The situation is so fucked up it's almost funny (but just almost). He showers and the noise of the water must have hidden the rest because when he comes out, there's breakfast ready on the table. Sonny has returned to bed, all disheveled. Will bites into a peanut buttered toast and goes to give him a sticky kiss. Their eyes smile at each other. "Come with me to work..." Sonny laugh "Yeah, right, will you hide me under the copy-machine?" "Only if EJ passes by. I have no idea how to behave around him. Maybe I could get him to fire me..." Sonny says tenderly "I wish I could do more, sweetheart, I do. Remember, we're having the party at the coffee-house tonight. Everyone is coming." Will nods. He looks at Sonny and chuckles "You're almost asleep again. How will you do when the place opens and you have to get up really early." Sonny shrugs "Well, I guess it'll be your turn to make me breakfast." "May I remind you I don't live here?" "No, but hopefully, you'll still sleep here a lot..."

Will tries and avoid EJ all morning. At lunch break, he's mentally exhausted and decides to man up. He knock on the mayor's door and hears a brisk "Come in!" He closes the door behind him and sits in front of EJ. The man frowns and waits. Will says softly "I need to tell you something... I'm no longer in speaking-term with my mom..." EJ looks ready to cut him so he holds out a polite but firm hand and says "I didn't come with the intent of blaming you. Although I am tempted... I'm aware it's a complicated situation and, you see that's the thing, I shouldn't be in the middle of all this. When either of you talks to me about it, I feel sick to my stomach. And I have to work here. So, I'm saying. Either you fire me, or you commit to never bringing it up again in this place." EJ stays silent. Then he gets up and shows Will the door. Will gets up, feeling defeated but at least true to himself "I'm sorry I put you in this position, William. My manager says you are very serious and you work well. Let's limit ourselves to business." Will walks out and places a hand on a filing cabinet to keep still. He takes his phone out and sends '**Let's promise ourselves one thing, OK? Be faithful and be truthful. I don't want to turn into my mother. Ever.**' He sets out to work on his project when he receives '**Faithful is my middle name. Want to know the first?**' '**Sure.**' '**Devotedtoyou. It was hard to wear at school but now it's accurate ;)**' Will chuckles. When he's done, he walks out of the town hall an adult. Because for the first time he feels like one.


	25. Chapter 25

While Chad and Sonny are tidying the mess in the building, Will is sitting in front of his laptop, working on creating a website to promote the future coffee-house. He asks "Hey, guys, I still don't know what name to put!" Chad frowns "How about 'Chad's realm'?'" Will snickers. Sonny counter-attacks "Yeah, right. And 'Sonny and friends'?" "You mean Sonny and his lusty friends right?" "What is that supposed to mean?" "I mean Tyler, man, that guy's a nutjob! I don't know how you keep him around." "Because your friends are all monogamous and never look at hot girls, right?" "Not at Abigail, no. I mean, how can you stand the way he looks at Will all the time?" Will gasped "What are you talking about?" Sonny shrugs "He knows he can't do anything more or I'll kick his ass. He knows I can." "Still, he's after Will..." "No, he's not! And I'm in the room, Chad!" Chad shrugs and walks to the new bathroom stalls "Whatever..." Will tries focusing back on the website but can't help the nagging feeling of being a piece of meat. Sonny finishes hanging the party decorations and walks up to him "What's the matter, sweetheart?" His tone sounds so concerned, Will feels stupid. He takes a deep breath. Truthful, remember? Maybe he can phrase it flatteringly? He tries "You don't really plan on fighting over me, right? You were kidding, you'd never fight over a guy, I'm sure..." Sonny laughs "No, never! But I fought with Tyler once, in Chicago, when he tried to hit on a friend of mine who had just come out. He said he was going to win the guy over and be the first just for the night. I knew how fragile the guy was and we argued until I punched him." Will looked at Sonny with adoration "Do I know that friend?" "No, he moved to New York with his boyfriend. Apparently they're doing fine." Will smiles, relieved "On the other hand, if a guy hits on you, I will tell him off..." Sonny's tone is extremely arousing for Will "Don't do that in front of me, because..." Sonny arches an perplex eyebrow. "Because, I'd have to grab you and make you fuck me in the bathrooms." Will finishes, completely shaken by his own boldness. Sonny growls softly and says "Can that happen now?" Will looks at the time on the computer "Only if it's quick." Sonny has a predator smile "I think I can do that."

Still seated at the computer, Will glances at Chad coming back from behind. Sonny sends Will an intense state then says nonchalantly to his friend "OK, I'll go and grab some more decorations in the back." "Sure, knock yourself out!" After a minute, Will stands up and tells Chad "Hope you left the bathrooms in a correct state, man. I need to use them." Chad shakes his head absent-mindedly, while looking at his cell. Will walks to the stalls and opens the one with the closed door nervously, wondering how he'll find Sonny. The answer being half-naked and all ready. Will tests the sturdiness of the bathroom's door and handle by leaning on it, trying not to moan. Sonny's mouth is nestled in his neck whispering "So hot... So good... Love you... Thanks for this..." Will answers back "Yes, Sonny, take me hard, wanna come fast and strong." So, Sonny strokes him at the same time and Will bites his lips after only five minutes. They walk out and Sonny goes back to the storage-room.

After hearing Chad and Sonny bicker at each other for another half hour, Will gets fed up. He knows they are becoming great friends but he still asks "Can't you guys find common ground for once? You're getting on, my nerves." That works and they mute down. Will turns and sees them frozen, looking in his direction. "That's it! Thanks Will!" Sonny walks to him and kisses his hair "I knew I loved you for a reason. You can enter the name in your site. Common Ground... I'll paint it on a banner for the party." And suddenly, creepingly, Will realizes what his relationship with Sonny is going to bring him. Feeling valued. Important. Good about himself.

Of course, when Tyler comes in, Will is ill-at-ease. And Sonny stays at less than one feet from him with a smug protective look on his face. All the guest are dancing and shouting when the door opens for Kareem and a guy with his arm around his shoulder. "Hey, Chad, Hey Sonny! This is my boyfriend, Jack." They are shaking hands when someone else comes in. Jack turns and says "Oh, this is my sister, Audrey. Where's your tool, sista?" Said Audrey, a long-haired beauty, gives her brother a look of disdain and keeps the door open for... T. Will takes a step back out of shock. His and his best friend share a careful look and two minutes later, they are hugging. Tad is a little stiff in the lower parts, keeping a distance from Will's legs, but Will understands. He feels great as fuck. T sees the banner and smiles "OK, common ground it is. Sorry I freaked out, man. I heard you're with Sonny now?" Will nods "Can you deal with that?" "I guess... Just don't hit on me ever, OK? Even for fun. It would be too weird." Will teases "You're not my type, T. I kind of agree with Jack. Audrey is way too good for you..." T pokes him.

So, devoted boyfriend, check. Great number of great friends, check. Accepting father, check. Supportive grand-mothers, check. On the mother's side, though, there's still a thorn on Will's happiness and it stays as a vague shadow in the back of his mind as he celebrates the beginning of their start at life.


	26. Chapter 26

They wake up around 11am. Will would have slept longer but his cell is ringing. He opens unwilling eyes, almost regretting what Sonny and him did when they came back from the party. OK, not almost. Not at all. But now he's paying the price... It's his father's number. He answers with "Not a good time, dad. It better be important." "Will?" Fuck! It's his sister Allie. She sounds all shaken up "I'm at dad's." "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to shout at you. Are you OK?" "No..." She's crying and Will's big brother instinct are throwing him off the bed, grabbing clothes randomly as he's soothing his voice as much as he can to ask "Is someone hurt? I know you, Allie, you won't cry for nothing. Just tell me, please..." Allie sighs "Mom and Rafe are fighting. Mom is crying a lot and she said I had to stay with dad for a while. I'm frightened, Will." Will wants to bump his forehead against the bathroom wall. Allie loves Rafe. Sami is such an idiot for throwing all of that away. Although, he wonders if this is because of the cheating. Maybe EJ did something? Anyway, he has to be with his sister now. And what about Sydney and Johnny? "I'll be there as soon as I can. Is dad with you now?" "Yes, but he has a meeting later, so he'll take me to grandma Kate." The shock is enough to finally get Will's eyes wide open. Kate despises Sami. She'll be the worst company for a little scared girl. "When?" "This afternoon, he said about 2." "Right, I'll call you back. Don't worry too much, OK?" "OK." Her little voice is breaking Will's heart. He's standing in front of the mirror, looking at himself wearing clothes he doesn't own for the most part. Sonny is looking at the reflection too with questioning eyebrows. Will pours out information randomly "We've got to look after Allie. My mom is in the middle of something and I don't know what to do. But Kate won't either and she'll mess things up and dad will be out and I was so worried I wore your clothes, sorry, and there's Sydney and Johnny, where are they? Why is Allie not with Marlena anyway and please, stop looking at me like I'm crazy..." "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but... You do realize, you're not making any sense?" Will sighs "I know. But can't you understand anyway?" Sonny comes closer and wraps his arms around Will "I wish I did, Will, you have no idea. But I'm just human... You look wonderful with my clothes on and I want to rip them off you... You know what, why don't I prepare coffee and you explain better. Then I'll do whatever you want."

After further explanations, Sonny asks blandly "Why don't you tell your dad we can look after her?" Oh, feelings. Something Will doesn't need now. Being this upset when your boyfriend is being sweet should be outlawed. "It's delicate. Kate loves seeing us. It's just that there is no way she'll stay neutral and Allie doesn't need that. But if I tell dad, he'll be pissed. Mom isn't exactly his favorite person and it must be worse now." Sonny taps on the coffee-maker to make it work and replies "We could invite Kate for a discussion about the coffee-house and tell her to bring Allie with her. That way, you'll get to cheer her up a little. Then we'll keep them for tea." "Tea?" "You know what I mean." "I do." Will doesn't know how to voice his gratitude without sounding cheesy. He takes a sip of coffee and says, softly "I'll have to check Johnny and Syd, make sure they're all right. And then.. you were talking about removing clothes?" Sonny fights to diminish his grin and that's a pleasant view that helps Will to relax.

Marlena doesn't know where the kids are. She explains she also fought with Sami recently, so she's not surprise. She asks Will to get news quickly and she'll worry until he calls her. Will is amazed how much a careless action can mess things up for so many people. He's left with one option and he doesn't like it. He happens to have EJ's number, for work and they are his kids so they must be there. He reminds himself to be careful what to tell. No need to give the guy hopes. Maybe things are salvageable between Sami and Rafe. In a lopsided emotional logic, Will want them to go through the crisis and still be together. He doesn't waste analyzing why and calls his boss. This is going to be weird.

"Thanks, EJ, please take good care of them." "William, these are my children. Of course, I will. Do you know what is happening? Are they separating?" Will lies through his teeth "I have no idea what's going on. I just want to help my brother and sisters. If I can help, just tell me." "Sure. It would help if you shared with me about Sami." "I don't know anything, really. Can I talk with Johnny?"

Sonny caresses Will's belly with one finger tugging under his own blue T-shirt. Will closes his eyes. He wants to forget, get a little evasion. But Sonny asks "You think they'll divorce?" "Bunny?" "Yes?" "Can we not talk about it?" And to beat the hurt in Sonny's eyes, he adds "It's just, I'm so stressed out, I need to take my mind of it. Later in the week-end, we can discuss things. You are part of my life, now. But right this minute, I need sex. Mind blowing if possible." Sonny gulps. He edges to Will's torso and utters "That is a challenge, sweetie. I'll do my best. You still love me?" The way he asks the question, like a little child sends Will in a whirlwind of feelings. "Always, Sonny. I wasn't challenging you. I was asking what I know for a fact you can give me." Sonny growls and puts his head under the shirt to kiss Will into oblivion. Will's fear and stress dissolve in the mind-numbing hot kissing and the amazing blowjob that follows. He doesn't let himself be driven to the edge, though, and gets Sonny naked. Feeling his body welcome him is what balances him at last. As long as he has this, the warmth around him, the heartbeat tapping against Sonny's cock skin under his fingers, strong arms and legs grazing his, muscles spasming away, Will knows he'll get through anything.


	27. Chapter 27

"Well, you certainly have nice taste, Sonny. It's simple but there are ideas. When you live with Will, you guys should ask me for decoration tips, I'd be glad to help." Will almost chokes on his soda. He sends Sonny an I'm-sorry-for-my-relatives but Sonny is grinning. "I'll keep that in mind, Kate. As for me, an apartment with a Will in it will always be sufficiently decorated." Kate laughs "Oh, a sweet talker! No wonder you conquered my sweet Will." Sonny looks cute and replies "I'd say he's the one who conquered me, from the minute I laid my eyes on him." Kate turns to Will and winks, then she adds "Keep that in mind for your wedding vows, Sonny, those are so hard to write. I would know, I did that a lot." Will is dying from embarrassment but is saved by his sister coming back from the bathroom. Everyone's attention is on her, especially Sonny's, who looks a little guarded and very curious at the same time. They ask her about school, about her friends, trying very hard to avoid anything family-related, which keeps Kate away from more marriage talk. Allie looks better than when she came in but Will knows his sister is just like him, bottling things inside "Why don't we go for a walk? Near the lake, for example. Would you like that?" She nods but Kate looks at her watch "Oh, drat, I had planned to meet with a client. I'm afraid we won't have time for that." Will gives Sonny a grateful look for being able to answer "You know what, we can look after Allie. We can bring her later to your place or to dad's." Kate visible relaxes. She's a woman for whom work comes first, even though she loves her grandchildren. Will hopes he won't be like that and his children will be first for him and Son... Oh, my god, what is he thinking! It's Kate's fault for putting these ideas in his head.

When Allie has been returned to Lucas' place, Sonny wraps his hand around Will's in lieu of his sister and whispers "She's a sweet kid. They always pay for their parents fighting. I can't imagine what _you_ went through when you were young. Maybe, it explains for your strength of character." Will looks at Sonny and says "Grandma Kate is right, you _are_ a sweet talker." Sonny smiles and starts walking them back to his studio "She is very wrong. I have only been sincere. I'm not one for talking my way into someone's pants. It's just that you are so sweet and beautiful, I can't help feeling all this things." No, Will won't cry. They are in the middle of the street and he doesn't want Sonny to get tired of him being mushy. He bites his lip and walks faster.

They are kissing the minute they've opened the door and came in and Will tries and put in his kiss the same sweetness Sonny has put in his words earlier. It's all very tender and there is no hint of moving it to the bed, just sharing their mouthes and souls. Will _wants_ to live with Sonny. He knows it would be a big gamble to do it so soon but he still enjoys the future prospect. All these considerations have taken his mind off his mom's problems, so when his cell rings and breaks their intimate moment, it takes him a while to understand why she is calling him. He ponders about taking the call or not and looks into Sonny's eyes for support. The intensity, that he had confused with harshness at the beginning of their relationship, and that he knows, now, is a pile up of emotions, is helpful and he presses the button.

"Mom?" "It's your fault, you know..." However prepared he was for this kind of attitude, it still hurts. Sonny's arm is around his waist and his nose is pressed against his neck. Will replies "What are you talking about? What happened exactly?" "WHAT HAPPENED?" He has to take the phone away from his ears. The hysteria has begun "You made me feel guilty! So I cracked and told Rafe everything! And now... Now he wants a divorce..." She sounds like Allie, as if she couldn't understand why the world is so cruel. She's been married and divorced so many times, she had so many lovers. She cheated so many times. And yet, she sounds innocent. She's good. "I'm sorry, mom. I really am. But you know, you could have chosen not to sleep with EJ. Doesn't being married carry the idea of being faithful? Are you incapable of control?" He's being too harsh and judging and he hates himself for it. She just knows how to push his buttons. "Oh, like you are so virtuous yourself. You just had a boyfriend, so now, you know all about love! Let me tell you, it's not that easy!" Will sighs. He wouldn't describe his relationship with Sonny as easy. A slow conquest, rather, a fine tuning, an adjustment of personalities. Something that requires efforts and he's pretty sure his mom is allergic to this word. "What do you want me to say? That you should have kept the secret? It was eating me up. I couldn't look at you without being angry and devastated. I still am. Don't you care about that?" Let her be guilted out a little too. And he's sincere. "Oh, whatever! You won't have to talk to me at all, now!" And she ends the call. Will slides on the bed, weeping and trembling so much, he can't see anything, even his caring boyfriend who is caressing him, shushing and pecking. "I need you Sonny..." "I'm here, sweetheart. I'll always be, I swear. I love you. I'm sure you and your mom will reconnect." Will shrugs. He realizes they've gone too far and Sami and him may drift apart completely. Can you divorce your parents? He lets Sonny lay him on the bed and massage his skull. He doesn't know when he gave in to the mental exhaustion and fell asleep but when he opens his eyes, it's Sunday morning and Sonny's nowhere in sight.

He's drinking coffee and munching on a toast when the door opens. He knows his eyelids are puffed and his skin is wrinkly from the bed sheets but he hasn't had the courage to freshen up or take a shower. A purple bush appears first and then a dark-looking Sonny. He walks to the table and awkwardly hands the bouquet. Will takes the flowers and smells them, his heart ready to leave his chest to go for a tour. He smiles at Sonny whose countenance change. "I didn't know you could buy flowers on Sunday morning." Oh, fuck, he forgot to say thanks. He opens his mouth but Sonny answers " I had to look for a while. You looked so down, yesterday, I felt inadequate. I'm so glad to see you smiling again." Will is suddenly very happy. "Thank you, bunny. This is exactly what I needed. Feeling like I mattered." Sonny kneels next to the chair "You matter, Will. If I could go back in time and tell you that the first time I saw you, instead of acting like a jerk..." Will puts his hand on Sonny's knees "I want you to stop beating you up for that. I haven't forgotten our first time together but now I remember them as very... erotic." Sonny lets out a sigh. Will adds "I wish I could act on it, actually, but I'm feeling too weird this morning. What do you want to do else?" Sonny looks at him and whispers "You want to go see a movie? Like on our first date?" Will nods. Sonny goes to pour water in a vase while Will takes one of the flowers out. After he's finally showered, he fastens it to his shirt. Sonny smiles at the sight and offers his hand. They walk out the studio, hearts linked to each other.


	28. Chapter 28

It's been two weeks Will had the fight with his mom and he's getting more and more irritable. The day EJ gives him workload so heavy, he'll have to work very late at night, he snaps when he gets a text that says '**I want you tonight. Naked.**' Instead of being turned on, he squeezes his cell in frustration and replies '**Can't. Lots of work. Believe it or not, I'm not your sex toy. Respect that.**' Hitting the _send _button is extremely satisfying and puts him in a mellower mood. Which means he's able and realized what he just told his boyfriend. This undoes his feeling better and he goes straight to depress. Horribly. He can't focus on the work anymore as his mind just keep trying ways to control damage and can't come up with anything plausible. So he's not surprised when he reads '**Sorry. Won't bother you again tonight. Tell me when I'm not a pain anymore. I'll keep to myself.**' He's just morose. He can't leave the office so he put his mp3 player on and cries his way through the evening. His cell beeps numerous time and after a while he doesn't even react to the noise. When things are finally done he locks the place, goes to his car, sits and reads the lot.

'**Man, we have to talk. Sonny's a mess.**' This one's from Kareem. '**I don't want to get between you two but if you need to talk about what's wrong, you can cry on my very comfortable shoulder**' OK, so Tyler is taking advantage of the situation. Wait till he tells Sonny about tha... Shit! '**Will, I know you're upset about aunt Sami but taking it on Sonny is not fair and you know it. You have to fix this.**' _Yeah, cousin Abigail, I'm aware of that, thanks!_ How come everyone heard about his outburst anyway? Did Sonny spend his evening on the phone? If their fights are always this public, they're going to be harder and harder to overcome.

He's back at his dad's place for the moment, so that he can spend time with little Allie. When college will start he should go to the dorm, although, he's not sure that's a good idea. He sneaks in and go crash on his bed. He can't sleep as his stomach is in a hurting knot and, after resisting a long time, he has to leave the room to go to the bathroom. He tries to be discreet but when he exits, his dad is in front of him, frowning. "I thought you were staying at Sonny's tonight?" He shakes his head, hoping his dad won't notice his puffy face but that's never happening. His dad loves him and cares for him too much. _See, mom! that's how it's done..._ "Did you guys break up?" Horror sends chilly streams all over Will's chest. He hasn't considered that seriously. It has to be salvageable. He palms his forehead and Lucas leads him to the couch. He gets up to make some hot chocolate and waits for Will to have taken a sip before asking "So, what happened? He cheated on you?" "Daaad..." Lucas shrugs with a small smile "Sorry. That's my lot. So, is that you... You didn't!" he ends with a severe tone. Will closes his eyes. He doesn't know if he can speak, nor what he could tell Lucas, anyway. Given their relationship, this could break things between them, but for Lucas or a foreign observer, it's not that big a drama. "It's because of mom..." There's a sigh next to him. "I'm so wound up that I snapped at him, pretty hard and he's been incredible up until then. I feel like a failure. Maybe I am turning to be like her..." "No!" Lucas lowers his voice immediately, not to wake up his daughter and goes on "I know the both of you, Will, there is no comparison. Actually, snapping and getting angry at the innocent is more my domain. We are a loud, upsetting lot..." Will sighs, too "I need to make it up to him, big." "Well, I can't help you with that. I don't know how things work between... You know... two men..." Will has a dry smile and says "Well, imagine I'm Sami and I've told you to back off and leave me alone and stuff like that. What would _you_, as a man, need me to do to calm you down enough?" Lucas looks serious and Will is appreciative. He can breathe a little better. "I think I'd like her... you... to just apologize and to accept that I'm pissed. Not pushing, letting me heal on my own. Have you done that?" Will's eyes widen. He hasn't apologized at all. He felt so bad... He dashed to his room and comes back, typing rapidly '**I can't begin to say how sorry I am. You are amazing and I've been a jerk. When you can forgive me, I'll be waiting for you. Naked if you still want to.**' Then he looks at the screen and sends a new short text '**I love you.**' He wishes his father a good-night and goes lie down until morning, sleeping for short interval, dreaming exclusively of Sonny. In the morning, he goes to work like a zombie and at 10, he walks to his supervisor to ask for a sick leave.

In the evening, he finally gets a text. From Sonny. He looks at the name on the screen with despair, praying and opens it 'Common Ground. 7 pm.' It's 6:40. Will has never showered, pampered, clothed and drove so fast before. He's there five minutes early and pushes the door with renewed confidence. Sonny loves him. That is a fact. He spots a mane of long blond hair and freezes. What is his mother doing here? He decides to aim for the office door before she turns her head and meets Chad who was going out. "Oh, Will, are you OK? How is the divorce thing going?" "I don't really know. Rafe has left town for a while. I think he's visiting his mom." Chad pats Will's shoulder 'I hope things settle soon for you and for Sonny. He looked like shit today." "Yeah, sorry about that." "Hey, man, you're human. It's allowed." Will relaxes and is about to thank him when he sees Sonny coming in "What are you doing here?" He looks angry. _Oh fuck, is it a set up? Did he change his mind? I love you, my bunny..._ Sonny grabs his arm, softly but firmly "Now, you're coming with me and you two have an adult conversation. I'm sick and tired and really hurt by all this." "Us two, who?" "Sami, Will. Your terrifying mother. The one wrecking my love life right and center. I want my boyfriend back. The zombie I got in exchange is breaking my heart daily." Will doesn't move and looks in Sonny's warm, caring, filled with love eyes. He leans to kiss him and Sonny stops him. Then, he leans towards Will's lips and presses swelled, delicious lips. They reconnect. "You forgive me?" Sonny has a sad smile "Always. Don't you know that by now? Just as you always forgive me. I don't know how it feels to be rejected by your own parents. Some friends have gone through this after coming out and I see the damage, even for the one who was 25 at the time. But I'm only human. I need your love and support too. I can't function without it. I don't even have to tell my friends, they can tell when we've fought..."

Chad interrupts their long hug saying" Sorry, guys, but Sami is about to leave I think. She asked for the check." Will breathes deeply and says "I'll need lots of help." Sonny answers "That's all I want to give." They step to the main room.


	29. Chapter 29

Will feels like a little boy. His mommy is angry at him and he just wants her to smile again. If it wasn't for Sonny's hand in his, he would have run to the door. He gulps and walks to her. Sami must have noticed the hand holding and does have a quick smile. Will doesn't let himself be fooled and sits down, cautious and frowning too. Sonny sits in the middle, his face going from the mother to the son, a little bewildered. Will waits, stubbornly. He's not going to start the conversation. He's cried himself enough with all this. He has almost lost Sonny twice because of how upset she's made him. Forgiveness is not high on his list of option.

Sami finally utters "I agree with you, Will, your boyfriend is very cute..." Sonny grins, embarrassed. She adds "Looks like we both have great taste in men..." Will almost spits out his coffee. He puts the cup down for after the fight (as he can't picture anything else coming from this) and says "I can't believe you would dare say that. Are you implying I'll fall for as many men as you in the future? Because I'd rather not, if you don't mind." Sami rolls her eyes "Oh, Will, will you stop being so melodramatic?". Sonny puts his hand on Will's and gives him a compassionate look. Will sighs "I'm not melodramatic, mom. I'm just hurt. You are so important in my life that it's falling apart because of all these fights." Sami sighs too "I'm not the one judging, as far as I know. I would like you to stop telling me how to lead my life. You're my son, not my father." Sonny interrupts her. His tone is softly irked. Will shivers and listens, dumbstruck "Ms Brady, I didn't ask you to come here to hear accusations, from any of you. I really, really would like each one of you to actually listen to how the other is feeling. And I'd like to add that, even though I think you can be quite nice company at times, I won't hesitate in kicking you out if you make Will cry like the last time. I cannot go through that a second time." His voice breaks. Will does want to cry. Because of how Sonny cares about him. Whatever happens here, he'll leave the table with at least one person loving him. Forever, maybe. He locks eyes with his lover until Sami yells "What do you want to hear Will? Do you want me to beg you?" Will fells sad that she needs to be explained everything but he tries anyway "I want you to apologize, mom. I need you to get your act together and make your _children_ your life priority. So that I can stop worrying for them at your place. I'm nineteen but I feel so old now. Can you give me my life back? Please?" He's the one begging and he hates himself for it but he's doing it for Sonny who deserves a real, happy boyfriend. "I love my children, Will, you know that!" "I don't... I don't think you love me and I wonder if you wouldn't mind someone else taking care of my siblings. That way, you'd be free to lust around..." He stops her from answering by raising his hand "I know I'm exaggerating and I'm not in your head. It's the way I feel and I can't help it. You only want me to help you or agree with you. If I don't, then I'm scum..." The first tear slides down and Sonny looks devastated. Will gets up and screams all over the coffee-shop "You're my mom, Sami! Can't you just show that you love me for who I am?" He walks to the counter with heavier and heavier steps and collapses near one of the stools. Through the shaking and whimpering, he feels two arms squeezing him tenderly. A voice murmurs "I love you Will. I'm sorry. I need your forgiveness. I'll try to be better, I promise." He sobs quietly in his mother's embrace till Sonny lifts him up from behind and leads them to the couch and leaves them to talk.

When Sonny comes back from his office, Sami has left. He sits next to Will and pulls him to his shoulder. While his fingers gently roams his scalp, he asks tenderly "You're a little better?" "Hmmhmm" Will turns his head upward and kisses Sonny "Thanks bunny. You're the best boyfriend in the whole world. I love you so much." "I love you too. You're my world." Will smiles and asks "When is your shift over?" "I close up tonight. You want to go to my place now, so that's it's quieter? I'll come as soon as I can." Will sits back and says "I'd rather stay. I don't mind being among people. It's a good way for me to stop being glum."

An hour later, Kareem comes in with Jack. The young man goes to the counter while Kareem comes to Will, looking apologetic "Hey, Will, no hard feelings for yesterday? I guess I shouldn't have intervened in your relationship." Will smiles "It's OK, you're a good friend to Sonny, I'm glad about that. And what you said was true anyway... I've talked with my mother and things are improving a bit." "I know, Sonny texted me." Though Will is still smiling, he's a little nervous of how Sonny seems so keen on telling Kareem all about his problems with Will. He decides to ask, as lightly as possible "Did he text you too yesterday?" "Oh, no, we met at the bar. I got it out of him." "How did you guess we fought, then? Did he looks down?" "Well, it's more that... the other times he speaks about you, a lot. How awesome you are. There are days I know every single thing you ate. So when he doesn't..."

Will helps Sonny put the chairs on the table and clean up. As soon as he's locked the door and put the 'closed' sign, Will slides his hands down his underwear and whispers "You remember the last time we did it on the couch? Want to try again?" Sonny laughs "Look who's horny again? Do _you_ think I'm your sex toy?" Will bites Sonny's ear, gently and sucks it. Sonny moans. "I think I'm in love with you and I don't want to spend a single day without you, ever. And tonight, I want to show you my gratitude in a physical way. That's better?" "Well, you could have answered yes and I wouldn't have cared. I want you. I need to take this off" He pulls on his shirt and pants and Will pushes Sonny against the nearest wall and helps him undress. Then, he takes a condom out of his jeans' pocket and strips too. Sonny is still standing near the wall and Will decides to change his mind and forget the couch. He presses himself against Sonny and growls "Do you... Can I fuck you like this? Do you think it will be good?" Sonny lets out a whimper and Will steps back "No, OK, forget it..." Sonny shouts "Are you kidding? Come back this instant and follow with your promise. Don't you get how hot and horny you make me all the time? I could fuck with you 24/7." Will quickly lubes the condom on himself and secures Sonny's legs around his waist. He feels strong now. Free to give Sonny everything, the whole of him. He thrusts him hard, drinking in the moans and panting noises he receives as a reward. He doesn't even have to touch him, with the friction of their bodies and the excitation, Sonny comes on his own. Will explodes in the condom. His legs give way and he takes Sonny down to the floor with him. They find their breathing back and Will asks "Will you love me forever?" "Yeah." "Then, can I live with you?" Sonny's eyes widens and he grins "You chose your time, sweetie. Right now, I'll say yes to anything. Luckily I already wanted to ask you so I'll say yes in any case. You want us to find a bigger place?" Will shakes his head "You know I love the studio. And I'm not keen at going through another one of your moving out... You can be frightening." Sonny finishes buttoning his shirt back on and answers "Well, that's part of the deal. We both have a temper at times. But I trust we'll make it. I can't wait to try!"


	30. Chapter 30

"He _what_?!" Sonny is shouting. Sonny doesn't shout. He gets angry at times but it's in a collected fashion. Now, he looks mad and hurt. Will almost regrets telling him. But if things were the other way, he would like to know, so... "Calm down Sonny, he tried and take advantage, that's true but he didn't jump on me. Just showed he was available." "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Now there are tears in the corner of his eyelids. What kind of feelings has Will helped release? "No... Just make you not want to hurt him. I happen to like the guy..." Sonny's eyes turn dark on hearing this so Will quickly finish "The way you like him, as a nice guy to hang out with. And I don't want you to jeopardize your friendship with him because he has a crush on which he barely acts. He didn't try anything, didn't kiss me, didn't ask me out. We got to be fair to him..." He adds cautiously but curious nevertheless "I remember you being all cool about it with Chad, so what's changed now?" Sonny represses a shiver and sits on his bed. On _their_ bed, Will corrects himself. Since yesterday night when they fell in it, tired and emotional. Todays, he's promised himself their next love-session will be awesome. On another level because now, they are a couple. A real one. And instead of out-of-this-earth sex, they are fighting, again. This time, their relationship is not threatened. He feels he can speak his mind and Sonny will still love him and stay with him. Slowly, painfully, Sonny utters something. "I wasn't cool. I was just hiding it well. I know I'm over-reacting and he is my friend. I just can't help feeling threatened... I know you love me, I trust you. And I don't want to hurt him. I told you I wouldn't fight guys for you. But what if... What if you felt more and more comfortable in his presence and you started liking him better? Two nights ago, after our fight, I dreamt you were telling me you were leaving..."

Will cannot talk after hearing that. He is too overwhelmed, too fragile. How can he convince Sonny with words how special he is? How irreplaceable? So he doesn't try. He hugs him, tenderly at first, then squeezing until Sonny's breathing becomes erratic, so he quickly lets go. Then, the words come on their own, surprising him "Sonny, I knew you loved me but not that you were vulnerable about losing me. It makes me feel even more wanted. How could I open myself to someone else when here you are, telling me things like that?" Sonny shuts him with a kiss, desperate and passionate and so naughty that Will wishes to be undressed this second. Their clothes are quite scrubby when they land on the floor. Sonny kneels down on the floor, lays Will's back on the edge of the mattress, and spreads his legs, gazing in Will's eyes "You're OK for this position?" Will nods. Sonny turns and grabs the lube and start caressing him, inside and outside, make him shaking with pleasure and need. When he feels Sonny's raw cock coming in, he jumps on the bed and Sonny asks hurriedly "Did I hurt you, sweetheart?" "No, no, Sonny, you didn't. It's just... Where's the condom?" Sonny has a smile so big, Will's heart takes a leap. "I got a letter in the mail today. The same you told me about last week. I finally got enough time to go and get tested and now..." He raises suggestive eyebrows and Will has to laugh at how cute he is "Come in, then big boy, show me how it is... Fuck! It's so good!" "You're not laughing now, hey? You like feeling it?" "Yeah, I do, it's great..." Sonny is getting excited and is not very delicate but Will is OK with it. Turns out the sex is even better than he pictured it would be. He doesn't touch himself, he wants to make the moment last. Sonny isn't making any sound and keeps a repetitive pleasure-inducing rhythm all the way through. Will tries and look at him but his prostate is exploding and his head falls backwards with him yelling "Fuck! Fuck! Sonny!" They have to stop, though, because Will really wants to try too and feel Sonny from the inside as well. So Sonny prepares himself and lowers himself on Will. Who comes two seconds after, which make Sonny comes too.

Later, all clean from the shower, well, from the second shower, spent and unable to move, they're lying on the bed, sweet-talking, after all those rough-sex words. "Sweetie...?" "Mmmm?" "Thanks for being you. I'm the luckiest guy on earth to be living with you." Will turns his head slightly and says "Thanks for making me special, every single day, bunny." Will gathers his last bout of strength to slide to Sonny's chest and cuddle in his arms. It feels like home in a big way. That stranger that entered his room and his heart a few months ago, who resisted and then gave himself entirely, who has proven his loyalty and strength through all the difficult moments, has turned into the person he can't live without and it's amazing. And real and fragile and Will vows to be more careful in the future with this man's heart, to make efforts and to be forgiving. Because if they make it, his life will be... completely different from what he expected it to be and yet, exactly right.

The End

**So, this fic is over, at least for now. Thanks for your enthusiasm and great reviews everyone! **


End file.
